The End
by thecryofthewolf
Summary: The world as we know it has ended. The dead are coming back to life and the living are either eaten or in hiding. Korra and Amon have been forced together as a most unlikely pair. In order to survive, they must work together and face this dangerous New World.
1. Chapter 1

_The day is the 22nd of December. The year is 2012. My name is Korra and I am a survivor. I may be the only survivor. I haven't seen another person since the first bomb went off, at least not a living person._

_We were all warned. The signs were there: a sickness that had started off small. The cases were spread out. The infected had been killed and disposed of. They told us we were safe. _

_It started in the Americas. _

_A man was shot and killed while eating another man who was still alive. _

_A woman was put on death row for eating her own child. _

_A cult was arrested and charged for kidnapping unsuspecting humans and hoarding them like food._

_Those were the warning signs. _

**12.21.2012 11:37am**

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Korra shouted towards the bathroom where her mother was still getting ready.

She let out a frustrated sigh before sitting down on one of the beds. It was a rather uncomfortable bed. The bed Korra had back home suited her. This one hurt her back. It was hard and made creaking noises any time she turned in the night.

The rest of the room wasn't much better. The yellow wallpaper was peeling off in several places. The mini kitchen looked like it was straight out of the 70's. One of the chairs at the dinning table was broken, causing it to rock back and forth whenever you sat down and stood up. The curtains smelled like her grandmother's breath and the lock on the door would break if someone knocked too hard.

Next time her and her mother came to the States, Korra would be making the room reservations.

Korra glared at the TV. It was currently tuned to an interview between a very professionally dressed woman and a man who looked as if he hadn't showered in days.

_"The end is here. We were warned! All the warnings signs are there if you just look!" _The man's voice rose with excitement.

_"And how will the world end, doctor?" _The woman leaned forward in her seat, faking interest.

The doctor smirked, suggesting the answer was simple and obvious.

"_Aliens."_

"Okay, okay!" Senna rushed into the room still trying to put in her second earring. "Let's go! Be sure to turn off that TV. I don't know why you even watch that thing. American shows are not appropriate for someone your age."

Korra rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She had heard all about why her mother didn't want her trying out for the American Olympic Swim Team.

"Mom, I'm 20 years old. You don't need to baby me anymore." Korra replied.

"But if I don't, who will?" Senna smiled and patted Korra's cheek before grabbing her purse.

"Did you get the room key?" Korra asked.

"Right here!" Senna held up the little plastic card as proof. "Now let's go!"

Korra rolled her eyes again.

_Yeah, like I was the one making us late._

**12.22.2012 12:02pm**

Korra's calves groan in silent protest as she crouches behind a fallen highway sign. Smokes rises from a building just ahead of where she waits. The smoke is a black wall hiding the road before her. She narrows her eyes, trying to get a better look.

She needs to get out of the city. Radiation is what worries her the most about the current situation. She had learned about what it could do to the human body during her school years.

All around her buildings are falling apart. Bricks tumble onto the roads and crush cars under their weight. Cars line the roads. Some are smashed into each other, others are smashed into the sides of buildings. Here and there, bodies lie in the street. They do not move or show signs of any life. It is a ghost town.

Nothing in this place is familiar to Korra. It might as well be a whole other planet.

Korra spent hours just trying to find her way to the main highway. Now she finally comes across the entrance and of course her way is blocked by the unknown awaiting her in that black smoke.

_BANG!_

Korra's eyes dart to the right, seeking the source of the sound.

Out of the dark fog, a tall figure silently approaches her. It moves awkwardly as if unsure how to put one foot in front of the other.

"Uhhhh!" It moans.

Korra steels herself against the fear. There is no room for fear in this strange land. Fear is equal to death.

**12.21.2012 12:02pm**

_"_You're two minutes late." Coach Tenzin yelled from the other side of the large pool.

"I'm so, so sorry." Korra gasped in short breaths. "We hit some bad traffic and-"

"Save it. You can change in the locker rooms to your left."

Korra clenched her jaw.

_It wasn't even my fault. And now I'm off on the wrong foot with my potential coach._

Without a word, Korra walked to the locker rooms. She kept her head high. She wasn't about to let anyone make her feel like shit.

Once inside the damp room, Korra threw her bag against the wall. It bounced off and landed with a quiet thump on the floor. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

_What am I even doing here? _

Korra studied herself. She wasn't completely unattractive. Her skin was deeply tanned and smooth. Her bright blue eyes were wide and inviting. Her dark brown hair shinned even in the poor lighting.

Her mother had wanted her to be a model. Her father wanted her to be a doctor. But swimming was her passion. The water's siren song called to her ever since she was a young girl. She loved gliding through it, pushing her muscles to the limit. But that didn't mean she wanted to do it competitively.

When her parents realized that she wasn't going to model or work in a hospital, they put their full support into her swimming career. At first it had been exciting. Throughout high school, Korra had loved going to competitions and placing first every time. She was unbeatable. She broke every single school record in the books.

Korra knew she could do it. She could be an Olympic Gold Medalist. She had already been asked by her own country to try out when she was only 16. Her parents had even been supportive then. But she had declined, claiming she wanted to focus on school.

_But is this what I want? Just to swim the rest of my young life?_

Korra had spent so much time focusing on school and swimming, she never had a social life. She didn't go out to parties or to the movies. She went to school, practice, home to eat dinner and study and then to bed only to wake up the next day and repeat it all over again. She wasn't living. Her whole life she just mindlessly went through the motions only doing what she was good at, what she was comfortable with.

"You know what," Korra said to her reflection. "I'm not ready for this."

_BOOM!_

The concrete floor and walls rubbled. Bits of rock fell from the ceiling, hitting Korra in the head.

"What the hell?" She yelled, turning from side to side as if to find the source of the commotion.

"Korra!" Senna's shrill voice echoed throughout the locker room. It bounced off the walls making it impossible to hear where exactly it came from.

"Mom?" Korra raced towards the door.

"Korr-" Her mother's voice broke off in mid yell.

Korra stopped in her tracks. Her heart pounded in her chest as fear coursed through her veins.

**12.22.2012 12:03pm**

The figure is closing in on Korra's hiding place.

_Can it smell me?_

Korra holds her breath. A drop of sweat rolls down her forehead to the tip of her nose. But she doesn't dare move to wipe it away. Even the slightest sound could give her away.

It moans again. Its voice is deep like it was once a man.

Korra's fingers tighten around the broken piece of glass in her hand. She picked it up by one of the many abandoned cars. Any weapon was better than no weapon.

It's getting closer and closer, inch by a agonizing inch.

Korra debates whether or not she should just jump out now and kill it.

_But what if there are others?_

One loner is easy to deal with. But when the things are in a pack, it gets tricky.

"H-h-" It starts to cough out.

Now is Korra's chance. She needs to attack and kill it before it gets any closer.

"H-help… me…"

_Did it just talk? Can they talk?_

With a final step, it clears away from the smoke, exposing itself.

The man falls to the ground. From her hiding place, Korra can see the blood pouring from his right leg. He tries to stand up by using an abandoned car as support.

_I'm pretty sure those things can't talk and this guy definitely talked. I heard him. Right?_

"Is- Is anyone there?" The man coughs again. His hand slips from the car's side mirror and he lands on his knees, crying out in pain.

_Okay. That is not my imagination. He's human. _

Korra glances around once more to insure there is nothing lurking, waiting for her to take the bait.

She slips out from behind the bright green sign. Crawling on all fours, Korra makes her way through the few cars separating her from the injured man. When it's obvious the man is not going to jump up and attack her, Korra stands and walks carefully towards him, closing the distance between them.

Her footsteps are quiet. He doesn't even notice her approach until she's only a foot away from him.

"Who are you?" He scrabbles away from her as best as he can with his bleeding leg.

"How did you get that wound?" Korra ignores his question.

"I- um-" He glances nervously at his leg.

"Were you bitten?" Korra's hand tightens once more around the glass in her hand. It cuts into her skin but she doesn't flinch. The pain is good. It keeps her sane, reminding her that this is real but she is alive.

"No!" His gaze flickers to the weapon in her hand. "No! I swear! I fell and cut it on a piece of metal sticking out of the ground a few blocks over." His voice is frantic, running his words together as he tries to tell the whole story.

"What is your name?" Korra demands.

The man is clearly older than she is, late 20s or early 30s. He must be about 6 feet tall at least. If it weren't for his wound, he could easily over power her. His whole body is built like a deadly machine. But Korra won't let that intimate her. She is the one in control right now.

He hesitates before answering as if trying to decide to trust her or not.

"Amon." He replies in a deep voice. "My name is Amon."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize now for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I haven't been writing fanfics for a few months now. I'm trying to get back into the game. Oh so trigger warnings: blood and a (small) fight scene. **

* * *

**12.22.2012. 12:17pm**

"Okay. Amon." Korra dragged his name out, testing it on her tongue. "Let's get you and that leg of yours someplace safer."

Korra stuck the piece of glass into the pocket of her faded blue jeans. She wouldn't be able to get him out of the open with only one free hand.

"But I swear if I find a bite on you, I will kill you." Her voice was as cold as the threat it held.

"I promise you, I was not bitten." Amon replied.

"Where did you come from?" Korra asked as she peered into the black smoke. She couldn't see anything moving inside it but that didn't mean there was nothing there.

"There's a building that's fallen across this entry ramp." Amon lifted his finger to point into the smoke. "It's on it's side but it's empty."

By the way he said 'empty' Korra knew he was referring to it being free of the living and the undead.

"Is there a way through it?" She raised her hand to block the sun's rays as she studied the black smoke which acted like a wall separating them from their ticket out of here.

"Yes." Amon let the word out in a small gasp of pain.

Korra tried to ignore him. He was a liability. The wounded did not last long in this new and strange world. But neither did the living and he was the first living person she had seen since the bombs had started. Perhaps she could keep him for now. If she doctored him back to good heath, he would be a nice person to have as backup. In the Old World, he had probably been some kind of fighter, maybe one of those UFC guys she had seen on TV once. Either way, she wanted someone like him to have her back when she got trapped in a tight corner.

"Well, let's get you up and on your good leg." Korra turned back to face him as she tried to decide the best way of moving him without further injuring him.

"Wait. I can't go back. I have to go into the city." Amon's breathing was growing heavier. Korra would have to do something soon or she might lose him on account of blood loss. After deciding to keep him around there was no way in hell she was going to lose him from something so petty as a flesh wound.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My brother was in there. I need to find him."

"You're not going to get anywhere with that leg. It's going to be dark in a few hours and after the sun sets, the city is a death trap." Korra reached down and wrapped her arm around his large frame.

Amon didn't respond. If he believed she was wrong, he didn't argue. But they both knew she was correct. If you didn't batten down the hatches before night fell, things got nasty.

With a grunt, Amon helped Korra get himself back on his feet. Or rather his foot. His bad leg was getting worse.

Korra wasn't sure but she had the feeling that the _others_ could smell blood. If a group of them got too close, she wouldn't be able to fight them all off. Her decision to keep Amon around was slowing turning into a regret.

It took quite a bit longer than Korra thought it would to half drag, half carry Amon through the black smoke to the building he talked about. The process was slow and much too loud for Korra's comfort. The only reason she could think of that one of the _others_ hadn't attacked them yet was because the two of them were on the outskirts of town. The _others_ seemed to stick close to the center where there was plenty of warm meat.

At last they were through the smog and on the edge of the fallen building.

"This looks safe." Korra mutter sarcastically.

The building was sideways just as Amon had said it would be. A blast from one of the bombs had knocked the concrete building over. It was hard to tell with all the smoke surrounding it, but it must have been in half. Korra couldn't see a point where the building slanted back up or down.

"It's safer than being out in the open." Amon snapped back.

Korra knew he must be in pain and the short walk hadn't helped but she was saving his life. He could be a little more polite.

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond to his bitterness. Instead, they continued inside. The floor beneath them was nothing more than glass windows on top of the concrete road. Korra tried placing her feet lightly so as not to crack the glass but Amon's body was so massive it didn't matter. With each step, he caused another small crack in the floor.

Korra bit her tongue to keep from telling him to walk softer. His leg was still losing blood and there was no way he could walk any lighter.

When at last they reached what appeared to be the middle of the office space where there was a break in the glass windows, Korra helped Amon sit down. He leaned against a fallen filing cabinet.

"Take off your shirt." Korra ordered.

"W-What?" Amon gave her a look that said no way in hell was he taking off anything for her.

"I need to tie something over that wound of yours and I'll be damn if I'm taking off my shirt. Your leg is the one wounded here. Which means _you're_ giving up _your_ shirt to stop _your_ blood."

Amon glared at her but listened. Korra tried not to look at his perfectly sculpted abs or his exposed biceps or even the sun kissed skin that glistened with a thin layer of sweat. But his body was difficult to ignore even if his personality sucked at the moment.

"Here." Amon grunted as he threw his black shirt at her.

Korra caught it and crouched down next to his outstretched leg. Even though she had never really minded the sight of blood, Korra had never seen _this_ much all at once. The most she had seen was when she had busted open her knee. It had been after a swim meet. She slipped on some water and landed just right on the tile with her right knee. She still had the scar.

The wound was just a small puncture but it went deep. Amon must have removed whatever metal rod he had fallen on because Korra couldn't see anything but dirt and blood.

"It doesn't look that bad at all." Korra smiled and looked up at Amon to try and reassure him.

"Liar." His face was set in hard lines. It made him look older.

Korra tore the shirt into long thick strips.

"Can you lift your leg a little?"

Amon hissed in pain as he held his leg just high enough for Korra to wrap the fabric around his wound. Once she was satisfied that Amon wouldn't bleed too much more, Korra stood and looked around.

"You stay here. I'm going to go search for some water to clean that wound." Korra worked her way through desks and chairs. She kept her eyes opened for anything that moved. Fortunately the place appeared abandoned.

Korra searched for some kind of break room, praying it wouldn't end up above her head.

About 50 yards from where she left Amon, she found it. It had been on the side of the room which had fallen onto the entry way. All she had to do was climb over the glass wall (apparently this building had liked to be able to see what all its employees were doing at all times) separating it from the office space to the door frame.

The sun was starting to set. Its orange rays were just barely making it through the smoke surrounding the building. The light cast strange shadows throughout the space.

Korra hauled a nearby desk over to the wall. It was just tall enough to give her a boost to reach the corner of the wall and pull herself up. Inside the break room there were fallen chairs and a table to give her a boost back.

Her arms were already sore from dragging Amon, hoisting herself up was painful. Her muscles screamed in protest. But this was the New World. There was no place for crying muscles.

Once up, she crawled carefully to the door frame. The walls didn't appear very thick but they were just thick even to hold her weight. She made a mental note to not allow Amon to climbed these walls once his leg was better. He would surely crash through. They couldn't afford the sound attracting the _others_.

Korra peered over the side of the door frame. It wasn't a very large room, the drop wasn't bad at all. With a deep breath, Korra lowered herself. For a second she hung there, working up the courage to let go.

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" Korra hissed. She had landed on the table which had sent the chairs flying and caused way too much noise.

She froze, ears strained to hear anything approaching. Silence greeted her.

"Whew!" She sighed as she straightened herself up. When she had first come across the room, she spotted one of the large water jugs that hooked up to a stand where people filled small paper cups up to get a drink. If it was full, it would be perfect.

"Aarrgh!" A mutated voice cried from the dark corner behind her.

Korra whirled around just in time to see the bloodied corpse reaching out for her. Its face looked half rotten. Its eyes were sunken in but it looked at her like it could comprehend that she was standing there. Most of them Korra had watched from a distance and they all appeared like mindless bodies walking around. But this one _saw_ her.

"Fuck!" Korra yelled. Her fingers fumbled to extract the glass from her pocket. Her hand closed around the hard surface just in time.

Its fingers touched her arms and Korra thought she would lose it. It smelled of death and decay.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" Korra screamed. With each word she stabbed the thing. But it didn't die. Its teeth reached for her throat. Korra's free hand closed around its shoulder and held it far enough away that it couldn't bite her.

"Die you fucker!" She growled. Cussing had never been Korra's thing. Her mother had taught her that a lady never allowed such words to cross her lips. But this was the New World. Ladies weren't part of it, cussing was.

Korra stabbed the thing which had once been a woman, through the eye. She heard the _squish _of the glass cutting through the eye and into the brain.

The corpse sagged against her. Its fingers stopped clawing at her.

Korra's mind tried to play catch up.

_What the hell?_

She had known she was dealing with the undead but the thought hadn't ever occurred to her of how to rekill them. But now she had her answer.

"Ugh!" Korra flung the still corpse away from her and back into the corner it had come from. "You can do this Korra." She told herself.

There was no way in hell Korra could live through this New World by herself. She needed Amon. And right now, Amon needed her to get water.

**12.22.12. 5:42pm**

When she made it back to Amon, he looked worse. His face had paled and his breathing was uneven and shallow.

"Hey!" Korra tried to keep her voice light. "Look what I found." She set the half filled water jug on the floor by Amon's bad leg.

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Right." Korra mumbled.

Amon obviously wasn't going to be wasting his breath on speaking to her. She didn't blame him but a simple 'thank you' would have been nice instead of the glare he was giving her.

Along with the jug, she had picked up some plastic cups, paper towels, a snack bars.

"Here," Korra held out one of the bars to Amon. "Eat this."

Amon took it from her without a word.

_You're welcome._

Korra removed the soaked wrappings from Amon's leg and tried not to gag. The bleeding had finally stopped. The blood and dirt crusted around the hole. But it was the smell that got to her. It reminded her of the corpse she had killed in the break room.

Korra set about pouring water into three different cups. One for her, one for Amon, and one for Amon's leg. She took a much needed drink from her cup and then stared at his leg.

_We're both fucked._

Korra had no clue what to do. She wasn't a doctor and this wound was far from a bandaid and kiss making it feel better.

Her search had left her empty when she had looked for a first aid kit but even that wouldn't have had anything to help her. Amon need stitches at least. No telling what the wound was like on the inside of his leg.

"You could start by cleaning it." Amon muttered under his breath.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I thought I would leave it dirty so it can get infected." Korra replied through her teeth.

She tore open his pants in order to clean the wound better. Tomorrow she would do another search and find Amon some new clothes. She grabbed a few paper towels and dipped them into the third plastic cup.

_If only there was some magically answer to all of this. If only I could just snap my fingers and cure this God awful wound._

Korra didn't know if it were her thoughts or a miracle from God that saved them.

At that moment the water began to glow a light blue color. It lifted itself from the paper towels and wrapped around her hand like a bubble.

"What the fuck?" Korra gasped.

The glowing water snaked towards Amon's leg, resting upon his wound.

"What- How are you doing that?" Amon stuttered. "St-" his voice broke off. A strange look fell across his face. It was a mixture of shock and… was that pleasure?

"I-I don't know what's going on!" Korra cried.

"Whatever it is, don't stop." Amon replied in a calmer voice.

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Amon's wound. It was as if the water were healing him. The dirt and dried blood rolled off his skin. The wound seemed to grow smaller and the smell vanished. Color returned to his face. Korra kept her hand with the glowing water bubble over the wound until it had disappeared completely. The water returned to the cup as if it knew its job was finished.

"Are- are you all right?" Korra asked, searching his face for any of the pain that had been there before.

"Yes. Whatever magic you just performed saved my life!" Amon smiled up at her. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." Korra ran her hand through her hair. Her brain once more tried to play catch up. But there was no clear answer here.

Every time she thought she had figured out this strange New World, it surprised her.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you guys think about this whole AU Amorra meets Zombies! Now that I'm giving this story a shot, I've got some big plays. Bigger than introducing bending to this New World. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the delay guys! This plot is quickly becoming a lot more complicated than I thought but I love it! I've also been pretty busy working on my other writings so this fic hasn't gotten the attention it deserves. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

**12.23.12 1:15pm**

"Are you sure you can walk?" Korra eyed Amon's leg. It had only been a day since she "healed" it, or whatever it was she had done. Part of her was still trying to convince herself this was a dream. After all, the dead walking around was one thing, but her controlling an element?

"I'm fine." Amon grumbled.

Korra rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. The man had been dying only 24 hours ago and know he was up and walking around, prepared to take on the New World.

"And you're sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Look," Amon turned to face Korra, annoyance was written plainly across his face. "I am as good as new. Stop asking."

"Whatever." Korra glared at him. Although his leg had improved, Amon's attitude was just as frustrating as ever.

"Are you just going to stand there, or help me find some new clothes?" Amon was still half naked after Korra had to destroy his shirt and pants to heal his leg.

Korra balled her hands into tight fists. It would be just her luck to be one of the only two people left alive and have to deal with a rude asshole.

" 'Please' and 'thank you' go a long way, you know?"

"Please?" Amon said through his teeth.

_Jeez! What is this guy's problem?_

It wasn't like Korra had just saved his life or anything. The man could be a little nicer.

"Here." Korra tossed him a pile of clothes from the ground next to her feet. "I found these in some guys office while you were sleeping."

Amon caught them and, without a word, walked away to change out of his bloody clothing.

"You're welcome." Korra mumbled as she busied herself with collecting what little supplies she had found. In the same office she had found the clothes, she had been lucky enough to find a backpack. It had a laptop and lots of chocolate bars in it. Apparently, whoever had worked there didn't like the healthier snack choices in the vending machine.

Korra also found a few lunches left behind by former employees. The sandwiches would only last for a little while but the granola bars would help them out until they could find more food. After packing up the food, Korra poured the little bit of water that was left into three different plastic water bottles she had come across (which of course had all been emptied.)

"They're not perfect, but they'll do." Amon said as he walked up to Korra kneeling in front of her backpack.

Korra bit her tongue to keep from voicing a sarcastic remark. The only clothes she had been able to find had been someone's spare suit they kept at work. The dark gray trousers were too big for Amon's slender waist causing them to hang low on his hips. The white button up shirt fit snug around his muscular shoulders, the buttons pulled tight across his chest. Amon had rolled the sleeves up, keeping his forearms bare.

No, the clothes weren't perfect at all. Clearly their former owner preferred eating chocolate bars to working out causing him to be larger in the waist and smaller in the shoulders.

_But, damn! Amon still looks attractive. _

Korra cleared her throat and looked up at Amon's sour expression instead of his well defined muscles. Even with the bitter look, his face still caused a flutter in the pit of her stomach. He looked like a fallen angel. He appeared to be sculpted by the Gods themselves. His eyes were a golden honey color, between them, his nose was long and strong, strong like his jaw which was spotted with a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Sorry. The department store was fresh out of your size."

Amon's lips twitched as if he were repressing a smile.

"Apology accepted." He said in a calm voice.

Amon was definitely just trying to piss her off now. There was no question about it. Korra could see the laughter in his eyes even as his face remained void of any emotions.

Without replying, Korra snatched her backpack off the ground. She turned to walk out the other side of the building. As she passed Amon, she made sure to jab her shoulder into his arm.

"Daylight's wasting!" Korra called back. At this point she didn't care whether or not he followed her. The next time she came across a dying man, she would walk right by him without a second thought. She'd rather face a herd of the Others than deal with that pretentious prick.

**12.23.12 10:53pm**

Amon watched the strange woman as she walked in front of him. They were in the woods, the sun had set and yet he didn't have trouble seeing her small frame as she stomped a few yards ahead. He repressed a laugh as she grunted in frustration, trying to untangle a branch from where it had gotten caught in her dark brown hair.

"Here. Let me." Amon gently pushed aside her hands and freed the branch from her hair. "Are you always this loud when you're trying to sneak in the dark?"

Earlier she had proclaimed she wanted to continue through the night to put as much distance between them and the city as they could. But, she had also said they would have to be quiet and not attract any unwanted attention.

"Shut. Up." She fumed. Her large blue eyes glared up at him. Her head didn't even reach past the middle of his chest; she was so small. Amon couldn't help but think of her as fragile even though her black tank top revealed strong arms.

"How about we stop for the night and get some rest?" Amon suggested.

"Why?" Korra narrowed her eyes. She clearly didn't trust him or anything that came out of his mouth.

"My leg is still a bit sore." Amon lied. Honestly, he just wanted to get some sleep. The end of the world could be a bit draining. But he didn't want to voice this. Korra didn't seem tired at all and would probably force him to continue on until she felt like they had reached a safe distance, however far that may be.

"Oh!" Korra's features instantly softened as she glanced down at his leg. "Of course."

They walked for about another twenty minutes before they finally came to a clearing that would allow them to rest a bit.

"You stay here and I'll go get some wood for a fire." Korra left Amon sitting on a flat rock, holding their only supplies.

Amon glanced through the little food and water they had. Tomorrow they'd have to find a town or at least a gas station to stock up on supplies. He had a feeling Korra wouldn't like the idea of that. As soon as they were able, she abandoned the main road in favor of the woods which they had been hiking through for hours now. Amon wasn't very familiar with this area. He'd only been in town to visit his brother. Amon made a mental note to find a map when they went to look for supplies.

"This should get us through the night." Korra's voice announced her presence before she stepped into the clearing, carrying a fairly large armful of branches for firewood. "Grab some rocks, will you?" She pointed to a pile at his feet.

Amon picked up a handful and helped her created a circle on a bare patch of dirt for their fire.

It was funny how quickly he had started thinking in plural nouns instead of just thinking of himself. He hardly knew this woman and yet he didn't plain on letting her go anywhere. She could have been an axe murderer in the Old World but here in the New World that didn't mean a damn thing. There was the living and the Others.

Korra had saved his life without even thinking about it. Without her he would have been live bait for the Others. In the New World, you helped the living. He and Korra might very well be the only two people left. They were in this together whether they liked it or not.

_It could be worse. _

Amon could be stuck with a fifty year old man who yelled all day about government conspiracy. But instead he had ended up with a head strong, tough as nails woman who was, to be honest, a sight for sore eyes.

"Damn it!" Korra voice burst through Amon's thoughts.

"What?" Amon tried to focus on the task at hand.

"I can't get these to light." Korra held two sticks in her hands, rubbing them together to try and cause a spark.

"Where did you learn your survival skills?" Amon teased.

"Man vs. Wild." Korra blushed at the confession.

"Right." Amon bit back a smile.

"He also had that one thing that easily started the fire. And a knife." She paused, distracted. "A knife would be nice to have right about now."

"We'll find us some weapons tomorrow." Amon promised. "We'll locate a small town, stock up on supplies and figure out where to go from there."

Korra's eyes widened as she listened to him. Amon had the sudden urge to comfort her, to erase all those fears she tried so hard to hide.

After a few tense moments of silence, Korra nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Tomorrow we'll get supplies." She hid her face behind the curtain of her brown hair as she refocused on starting a fire.

"Would you like some help with that?" Amon asked. The longer the night stretched on, the lower the temperature dropped. It wouldn't have been too terrible if either one of them had a coat.

"No." Korra mumbled. Her fingers grasped the two sticks so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Amon shook his head but didn't offer assistance again.

**12.23.12 12:02am**

"Look," Amon's voice cut through the tension between them. "Just forget about the fire."

Korra had been trying to start a fire for a good thirty minutes, at least. But she hadn't even gotten a spark. Amon had tried to help her but her pride wouldn't let him.

"It's too cold. We need a fire. Or would you prefer to freeze to death?" Korra hissed at him. She knew she was being a bit ridiculous. Of course it wasn't nearly cold enough to even get frost bite. But she was cold, tired, and hungry. She wanted to at least be warm.

"We'll get some matches tomorrow. But for tonight we'll just have to wait out the cold." Amon closed the distance between them to gently take the sticks from her hands.

Korra let out a long sigh of defeat. She was so not cut out for the end of the world. She should have just let one of the Others bite her.

"Fine." Korra mumbled under her breath. A shudder went down her spine at the thought of waiting hours for the sun to rise and bring warmth with it.

"If you would like, we could keep each other warm." Amon's voice was even. His face betrayed no emotion. "Just for tonight." He said as if to reassure her.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't get a read on him to see if he meant the offer or if he was trying to take advantage of the situation. Korra wasn't naive. She knew a thing or two about men.

"I won't try anything with you. I swear it." Amon once again spoke as if to comfort her.

Korra's knee jerk reaction was to tell him where exactly he could take himself and his offer of "warmth" but then the wind started to pick up, sending goosebumps racing across her flesh.

"If you do," Korra warned. "I'll injure that leg of yours again. Got it?"

Amon's lips twitched at the threat. In his eyes, Korra saw a flash of amusement but as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

Amon stood up to join Korra where she sat. He brought the backpack with him and laid it down on the ground a few feet away. He cleared away a few rocks and branches before lowering himself next to her.

Korra tried her hardest to ignore the way Amon smelled, like sandalwood and sea salt, but she couldn't ignore the warmth radiating from his body. It was as if he were a portable furnace.

Amon laid back, using the backpack as a pillow.

"Are you going to join me?" Amon's question hung in the air between them like a dare. He was asking her to trust him. What choice did she have? This was the New World and she couldn't face it alone.

Korra leaned back until she could feel the cold earth against her back. Her head was cradled by fallen leaves.

Amon and Korra laid side by side without speaking. The trees above them rocked back and forth in the cold wind. Each time they moved, Korra could see the stars winking at her between the leaves.

How odd it seemed that the world had ended yet nature didn't seem to notice or even care.

Korra shivered again though she couldn't be sure if it was from the night's air or the thought of the New World.

"Here." Amon whispered as he turned to face her. He lifted her head to place his arm underneath, creating a pillow which then wrapped around her bare shoulders. Korra's body responded to the warmth, curling into Amon's chest as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Korra closed her eyes and inhaled Amon's comforting scent. It had been an exhausting day and the next would be even more draining but for now, she wouldn't worry about it. She just needed sleep.

_"Korra!" A man's voice calls me out of my deep sleep. _

_I ignore him. I'm too tired to deal with anyone right now. _

_"Korra, you must wake up!" His voice in nagging me, keeping me from the comfort of blissful unconsciousness. _

_"Ugh!" I groan, forcing myself to sit up. I rub my eyes and try to force them open. _

_"Korra, please. We have much to discuss." _

_The voice sounds strangely familiar, as if I once heard it in a movie or perhaps on the news. _

_"What?" My voice is groggy from having just woken up._

_"Look at me." The man answers. I do as he says. He is a funny looking fellow, probably in his late twenties. He's wearing odd clothes, like what I've seen the monks wearing on TV but they're somehow different, older looking. He has a bald head and a weird looking blue, arrow tattoo that comes down on his forehead. I meet his gaze to see shocking gray eyes staring back at me. _

_"Do I know you?" I ask him. I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja vu. _

_"Yes. We've met before, in a different life time." The man smiles at me as if waiting for me to put two and two together. "My name is Avatar Aang. It is time you and I had a talk, Avatar Korra."_

* * *

**Ah! I loved writing this chapter. Originally I had planned on waiting to write in Aang's character and was going to end this chapter with a scene that'll happen later on down the road. But I'm so glad I ended it with this. Please let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try and update this fic at least once a week from now on. I'm not promising anything. Right now the story is flowing pretty well so it shouldn't be a problem. This chapter ended up being a little longer than I normally write and I was going to originally end it sooner than I did but I thought you guys deserved a little more... Amorra since you've been so patient with me already. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

**12.24.12 7:45am**

Korra awoke the next morning to find herself still wrapped tightly in Amon's arms. In those few blissful moments between somewhat consciousness and half way dreaming, Korra found herself snuggling closure into his warm chest and breathing a long sigh of contentment.

Korra had never spent the night with a man. What with her classes and swim practice, she didn't have time for any romantic relationships. Her mother had often told Korra she wished she would meet someone. Her mother was a firm believer in soul mates and that everyone had one; it was just a matter of finding them.

It was a peaceful morning. Birds were chirping and singing as they went about their daily business. A woodpecker could be heard only a few yards away. Korra felt content. She could have stayed laying there in Amon's arms for hours but the voice in her head worried about the awkwardness should Amon wake up and find them still like that.

The temperature had risen with the sun to a comfortable low 60's. Korra remembered watching the news only three days ago when the weatherman had been baffled by the record highs. Omaha, Nebraska had been experiencing the mildest winter in history. Korra had shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance when the weatherman had apologized and said there wouldn't been a White Christmas this year. At the time she hadn't thought anything about it. But with the recent events, Korra couldn't help but wonder if the weather and the end of the world were connected at all.

Korra shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. It didn't matter right now. Today's task was to focus on stocking up on supplies.

Easing herself out from under Amon's arms, Korra left to relieve herself several yards away. It was embarrassing enough to have to literally pee behind a bush, there was no way she was going to do that while Amon was awake and could hear.

When she returned to their pathetic excuse for a camp, Amon was already up and looking ready to go.

"Good morning." He said with a nod in her direction. If he felt uncomfortable with how they had spent the night in such close quarters, he didn't let on. The man had a killer poker face and probably could have made a living just by playing the game.

"Morning." Korra mumbled. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks the moment she laid eyes on him. The feeling of him wrapped around her was still fresh in her mind.

"Yesterday we pretty much stuck to walking in a southern direction. If I remember correctly, the highway should be only four or five miles east of here. We can walk along there and eventually we'll come across a gas station where we'll get supplies. If we're lucky, the owner will have kept a gun for protection against robbery." Amon laid out the game plan in an even voice. He picked up the backpack and then began heading east, not bothering to see if Korra would follow or not. They both knew she would. What other choice did she have?

**12.24.13 2:47pm.**

"Are you insane?" Korra's voice was a hiss in Amon's ears. Amon took a deep breath and tried not to roll his eyes. He had to remind himself that replying with a sarcastic remark would not ease her fears.

"What do you propose we do then?" Amon turned to look at her. She was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Well, running in there with our non existing guns ablaze is not a fool proof plan." Korra raised her hand up to gesture at the gas station across the road. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him in disbelief.

From their hiding spot behind two abandoned cars, Korra and Amon could see the station which was littered with trash, four cars, three bodies and one dead body which has been reanimated and was currently chowing down on one of its fallen companions, its back to them.

"It's just one. Honestly, I can take him out before he even hears me approaching." Amon tried to reassure her. His plan was to stab the thing in the back of the head with the fairly large piece of glass he had collected from the road.

"No. No. No." Korra said firmly, shaking her head back and forth with each word.

"Then _you_ stab the thing in the back of the head and _you_ scope out the place and then _you_ can come get _me_ when the coast is clear." Amon was losing patience. He was hungry as his stomach kept reminding him every five minutes with an audible groan. The sandwiches they had eaten last night and the granola bars this morning hadn't filled him up a bit.

"Well, at least I've already killed one of them!" Korra kept her voice low as if worried the thing across the street would hear her. Amon doubted that. The thing was too preoccupied with its lunch.

"Are you serious? You really want me to send you in there?" Amon was surprised by the turn of the conversation. He had thought Korra was afraid of the living dead. Was she actually afraid of him getting hurt?

"Not really, no. But what if you miss and then it bites you?" Korra cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. Amon bit back a smile. He didn't want her to think he's making fun of her.

"The head is a fairly sized, simple target. I'll be fine. Just wait here until I return." Amon didn't wait for her response. Instead, he eased himself out from behind the abandoned car. He crunched low to the ground, half crawling the few yards to the other side of the road. The closer he got, the louder the noise of the thing got. He heard the crunch of a bone and winced. Amon was glad he'd made Korra stay behind. He didn't want her to have to hear the sound of flesh eating flesh. It was enough to almost make him sick.

Three more quick steps and Amon closed the distance between them. In one fluid movement, Amon lifted the glass and brought it crashing down through the decaying skull of the creature. The smell hit him like a semi truck to the sinuses. Gagging, Amon forced himself to push the thing away from him, onto its unfortunate prey. He turned to insure Korra had stayed behind. He lifted his finger to signal for her to wait a moment as he checked out the rest of the station, looking for anything that moved.

**12.24.12 3:15pm.**

"All clear!" Amon's voice called to Korra where she hid behind the cars. Taking a deep breath, Korra stood and walked the short distance to the station.

The smell hit her first. It was the same as the smell in the office building. It made her want to puke but the little food she had eaten, she had to keep down. The buzzing of the flies was enough to drive her mad.

_How did this even happen?_

Korra passed the one Amon killed, forcing herself not to look. She kept her eyes on Amon where he stood in the doorway. The glass of all the windows had been broken. Even from a distance Korra could tell they weren't the first survivors to pass through here. From the looks of it, she was glad whoever it had been wasn't still here.

After allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark interior, Korra looked around the small space and instantly wished she hadn't. Blood covered the gray tiled floor. Red footprints trailed up and down the aisles which were littered with fallen merchandise. The counter was splattered in blood. A hand could be seen on the floor sticking out from behind the counter. The register had been popped open, the money removed.

"There's not much left that isn't damaged but let's see what we can find." Amon said as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder in comfort. It didn't do much to ease her shaking body.

"Okay." Korra nodded and took a deep breath, swallowing her fears. There was no point in them.

After searching for a rough thirty minutes, Amon and Korra regrouped to compare what supplies they had managed to find.

Amon laid out two flashlights, two and a half packs of batteries, five matchbooks, a few canned tomatoes, peaches, and corn, a map, and two gallon jugs of water.

"Well, that's better than what I got." Korra mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Go on, show me your finds." Amon taunted. He had a smug grin as if he were proud that he had been the one to gather all the important supplies.

Korra placed the items one by one next to Amon's. Seven packs of cigarettes, two small lighters, a six pack of beer, a unopened bag of potato chips, a wad of twenty dollar bills, a pair of car keys, and a small pocket knife.

"Oh, and I found this." Korra reached behind her and pulled a small hand gun from where she had kept it tucked in the back of her jeans.

Amon's eyes widened just a degree. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the hand of the dead guy behind the counter. He wasn't decaying yet nor did he smell too much like death. Which is why I also took this." Korra indicated the flannel shirt she had put on over her black tank top.

Amon chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"What?" Korra asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing." Amon smiled at her; it lit up his face causing Korra to inhale sharply. The sunlight streaming through the broken window highlighted his dark hair, looking like a halo around his head.

_Damn, maybe he is a God._

"You're too afraid to even look at that thing I killed out there but you can pickpocket a dead guy because he 'didn't smell too much like death'." Amon made the quotes in the air as he mocked her in a false high voice, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Korra rolled her eyes at him, not bothering to respond.

"You amuse me. I get the feeling we could have been good friends in a different lifetime." Amon chuckled again to himself.

_Different lifetime._

The words stirred some memory in Korra's mind, something she knew was important yet couldn't remember.

"Why did you say that?" Korra asked as she tried to hide the anxiety in her voice. The words scared her and she wasn't sure why. She had the sinking feeling that they had known each other in a different lifetime but it hadn't been good.

"Oh, no reason." Amon didn't notice she was upset. Instead he began to gather up there supplies and put them in the backpack. "Why on Earth did you gather beer and cigarettes?"

Korra felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Blushing wasn't one of her traits that she was fond of.

"Perhaps I'm an alcoholic smoker." Korra retorted.

"Ha!" Amon barked out suddenly. "I doubt that."

"Why?" Korra glared at him.

"You don't seem the type. Now tell me the truth."

"Now is just as good as anytime to start. We're doomed to die soon anyways so why not?" Korra told him before she could stop herself. Part of her wanted to keep Amon at a distance. But there was a part of her that couldn't help but trust him whole heartedly even with the littlest of things. That part had been there since she first saw him in the road and now that part of her was growing more dominant day by day.

"We won't die soon." Amon growled. A shadow had passed over his face and his jaw was clenched with determination.

Korra shrank back from the fierce emotion. He looked like a caged animal that might attack at any moment.

Just as fast as the darkness had overtaken Amon's face, it was gone. He let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he if were trying to control himself.

"It's fine." Korra whispered.

"No. It's not." Amon looked at her with blank eyes. Whatever he was feeling, he hid it well.

Korra wasn't sure what to say. She sat there waiting for Amon to make the next move.

"Korra." It was the first time he had ever said her name. Amon said it as if he were trying it out, seeing how it felt on his tongue. "If I swore to protect you, would you believe me?"

The question took Korra by surprise. She would have been less shocked had he asked her to feed him the heart of one of the Others.

"I- I don't know." Korra stuttered after several long moments of tense silence.

Amon nodded his head as he if he were expecting her to say that.

"According to the map," Amon laid out said map on the floor between them. "there's a motel a couple miles south of here. We could go there and stay a few nights and get some good rest, or we can head towards one of these smaller towns to see if they've been hit by whatever this is. Which do you prefer?" Amon looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um-" Korra's brain tried to play catch up. Only moments ago, Amon practically said he would protect her and now he was acting as if nothing of that sort had occurred at all. "A motel would be nice."

Again, Amon nodded as if he had been expecting her answer.

"If we leave now, we should make it there before sunset."

**12.24.12 6:07pm**

"Wait." Korra's small hand stilled Amon's arm. He had the gun aimed at the head of one of the four Others walking around in front of the run down motel. The sun was just beginning to set. He had to clear the place out before it got dark or he and Korra would be spending the night out in the cold.

"What?" He hissed back.

"The gun will be loud. What if it attracts more of them?"

Amon hadn't thought much of that. It did make sense though. So far, the Others appeared to have most if not all of their senses from when they had once been human. Whether those senses have been dulled or enhanced, Amon wasn't sure. But a gun shot would defiantly be loud enough in the eerie silence of this post apocalyptic world to attract unwanted attention by Others or humans.

"Do you still have that glass from the station?" Korra asked pulling Amon's thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Yes." Amon watched as Korra pulled the pocket knife from her right boot.

"You take two and I'll take two. Then we'll check the rooms."

The motel was one of those which had all the room doors on the outside. It had two stories. Its three sides circled the parking lot. If they could clear it out, it would be a nice place to stay for a little while. No one could sneak up on them.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you waited here." Amon replied. He hadn't outright said it, but Amon had every intention of protecting Korra's life, no matter the cost. It wasn't that he felt obligated so much as it was that he _wanted_ to.

"Yeah right." Korra rolled her eyes.

Before Amon could protest, Korra was making her way across the street, towards the closest creature. It didn't hear her quiet approach. The thing was too busy dragging his feet slowly towards the motel's front office.

"Shit!" Amon hissed. He darted out from behind a car, trying to catch up with Korra before she could get herself hurt. But as fast as he tried to half walk, half crawl towards her, he wasn't fast enough. She had reached the creature and plunged her knife into the back of its skull before Amon could blink in surprise.

The creature dropped to the ground, the thud was just loud enough to attract the attention from the other three rotting corpses walking around the lot.

"Ughhhh" One made the sound as it caught sight of Korra and decided she was its next meal. It raised its arms as it struggled towards her.

Amon lunged for it before it could get within five feet of her. He stabbed it through its right eye. With a _squish_, Amon felt the sharp glass make contact with its brain, causing the corpse to still and fall to the ground.

"The last one's yours, if you want it." Korra's voice sounded excited as she called out to him. Amon turned to see the rotting thing fall away from her knife.

Korra pointed her blade in the direction of the last creature making its way towards them from an opened room door.

Amon didn't reply. Instead, he raced towards the thing and stabbed it in the head before it could even mutter "Ughhh".

"Nice." Amon could hear the smile of approval in Korra's voice. He turned on her in the blink of an eye.

"When I tell you to wait, you wait." He hissed in her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Korra shoved his chest with her fist but he didn't budge. All excitement had let her voice only to be replaced with anger.

Amon closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! You didn't even wait to make sure I had your back!" Amon kept his voice low, not wanting to attract anything. But there was a deadly threat there that he tried to keep hidden under the surface.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Korra punched him in the chest, hard. "I can take care of myself! I was doing just fine before you came along with that burden of a leg!" With each sentence, Korra hit him. First on the chest, then his arm, and finally she slapped him across the cheek.

Korra gasped. She looked as shocked as Amon felt.

"I- I'm so sorry." Korra whispered.

Amon rubbed his cheek. He knew it was turning red. It didn't hurt but it had surprised him. He'd never been slapped by a woman. It was an entirely different feeling than being in a bar fight with some guy. He took a long, deep breath. His emotions were dangerously high. Of course he wasn't mad at Korra. She had kicked ass and looked sexy while doing it. No, he wasn't mad. If he were being honest with himself, he was terrified. For a moment, he'd had a image flash in his mind of Korra being bitten by one of those things, forever lost to him.

Korra reached a hand towards his face as if to comfort him. Before she could touch him, Amon grasped her wrist in his hand, stopping her. Korra's blue eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't mean- I just-" Korra sputtered.

Looking back on this moment, Amon couldn't be sure what overcame him. Perhaps it was from the leftover high of the fight. Maybe it was the image that had flashed in his mind. Or perhaps it was just because Korra looked so damn beautiful standing there in the setting sun's light with her wide eyes staring up at him.

Amon took a small step towards Korra's shaking frame. He cursed himself for scaring her. As he wrapped his arms around her, Amon leaned his head down and covered Korra's lips with his own.

The beast inside he growled in satisfaction. It cried out for Amon to take her here and now. It wanted to posses her, body and soul. But Amon refused to give into the beast.

Yes, Korra was strong and had proven herself in a fight. But Amon knew better. She was fragile and he would do anything to protect that part of her, the part she couldn't' protect herself.

Korra's body melted into his as her lips parted as an invitation. Amon answered, tasting her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Amon could feel her firm breasts pressing against his chest. The beast inside him growled again. Gods help him, he wasn't sure how long he could control it.

* * *

**I know, I know. I didn't give you any answers when it comes to Korra's dream about Aang. I'm curious if you guys have any ****theories? I've said this before in one of the other chapters, I've got big plans for this fic. The plot is fun but complicated and I absolutely love it and hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review! You guys are awesome and you have some interesting thoughts about the plot. Of course I'm not going to say who is right or even _if_ anyone is right. Just know that all things will be answered in time. **

**On another note, this is when the M rating comes into play. So you've been warned! **

* * *

_I'm surrounded. _

_Fear crushes my lungs, making it difficult to breath._

_Equalist are every where I look. I lash out with balls of flames shooting from my fists. I take a few out but it's no good. They chi-block my arms before tying them up. In my final act of hope, I kick up large slabs of rock, taking out a handful of my enemies before me and then my world goes black. _

…

_When I come to, there is a tall man walking towards me out of the shadows. He's wearing a mask, cream colored with a bright red spot in the middle of the forehead. The line for his mouth looks like a grin, mocking me. Dark eyes stare at me. I can't shake the feeling that I know him. The way he's carries himself, the way his body moves is so familiar yet I cannot place it. _

_I realize that he's speaking to me. I know it's something important but the words are muffled as if he is speaking into a pillow. I faintly catch words and phrases such as "benders and non benders" "Republic City" and "Avatar." The last one is said like a name directly to me. _

_I try to focus on his words, to clear the fog in my head. One statement sticks out as clear as day to me. _

_"…And I'm saving you for last." _

_Chills race down my spine. _

_There is a moment, a second in time that seems to drag itself out. The terrifying man pauses. He looks at me, his eyes like black holes, shadowed by his mask. It's as if he's looking into my soul, picking apart my weaknesses. _

_But the moment passes and his rises up to his feet. I struggle against the hands holding me down but it is no use. The man lashes out at me. In the moments before my world fades to black, I see a face. Somehow I know it is the face behind the mask. His face is scarred. The pink, bumpy skin is both beautiful and haunting. Three long scars run diagonally from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his jaw on the left. Despite the scars, I still recognize him. I would know that face anywhere._

_Amon. _

**12.24.12 11:34pm**

Korra sat up suddenly in the darkness of the room. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel the layer of cold sweat covering her entire body. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find whatever it was that had awoken her. The silence revealed nothing but her own labored breathing and Amon's deep breaths coming from the other bed.

Hugging herself, Korra tried to search her mind for the unexplainable fear.

The dream had felt so real, only now did she realize she had been sleeping. As reality kicked in, her nightmare began to fade. All that was left was a face, a face hidden behind a mask. The image contrastingly clear. A cream colored mask with a red spot directly in the middle of the forehead. She felt as if she knew the man behind the mask yet knew that was ridiculous. It was a dream and nothing more.

Even though she tried to convince herself not to be afraid, she could't shake the fear the nightmare had embedded in her mind.

Rising quickly, before she could change her mind, Korra crept across the short distance between the beds. She didn't want to wake him.

Amon was sound asleep, breathing deeply on the furtherest side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for Korra to crawl under the covers.

"What are you doing?" His voice was quiet yet still caused Korra to squeak in surprise.

His breathing hadn't changed but Korra found herself staring into those dark eyes which were suddenly open and watching her. In the darkness it was easy to imagine Amon wearing the mask from her nightmare. Korra shook that ridiculous thought from her mind.

"I- um" Korra stuttered as she tried to come up with a good excuse while Amon stared at her with that smug grin. That grin which drew her attention to his lips, reminding her of the kiss they had shared outside. Korra felt her cheeks flush and hoped it was too dark for Amon to notice.

The thought of that kiss embarrassed Korra even more. It had only lasted for a few moments before Amon had pulled away, a dangerous look in his eyes. He hadn't said a word to her the rest of the night as they made sure all the rooms were clear and then made their temporary home in the center room on the second floor.

"Did you hear a bump in the night?" Amon mocked her, that stupid grin growing just a bit.

"No. It's cold." Korra lied.

"Maybe you're cold because of your lack of clothing." Amon chuckled.

Korra's blush deepened as she became aware of just how little clothing she was wearing. She'd stripped down to only her tank top and underwear and left her other clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. A quick glance told her Amon was wearing even less with only his boxers on.

"What is it?" Amon asked in a serious voice, all trances of humor had left his face.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Korra turned away from him and curled up into a small ball.

"You can tell me. I promise not to laugh." Amon whispered so close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

Korra shook her head, not wanting to say anything. The proximity of his body to hers was distracting. The silence dragged out as Amon waited for her reply.

"Who were you before all this?" Korra asked. She was surprised as much as he was. They had an unspoken agreement not to talk about the Old World or what had happened to them since the dead started walking again.

Amon let out a long sigh. He must have known somehow that this was coming.

"I was a teacher." His voice was so soft that Korra held her breath just to hear his words. "I taught history to eleventh graders at a private school in New York. I was here to visit my brother but I never made it to his apartment before the bombs started. To say I'm shocked is a lie. The warning signs were there. I worked with a science teacher who followed the teachings of his superiors like a religion. They had isolated a gene in the human body that came back to life after being exposed to certain chemicals. They were studying it, trying to see if it could be used as a cure for cancer. I am no man of science so I don't know how they thought it could or where their experiment went wrong. But when humans try to play God, we doom ourselves."

Korra listened, in a trance as Amon spoke. She had assumed the plague had been a fluke of some kind, perhaps mother nature was trying to protect herself. She hadn't thought much about a logical explanation for the living dead.

"Tell me about your brother." Korra whispered after several tense moments. She still lay with her back to him but she could feel Amon just inches away from her.

"Ha!" Amon's laughter caused the bed to shake a bit underneath them. "He's an arrogant bastard, a politician actually. He worked for the governor. I never really asked him what his title was. Whenever he talked about his job I tended to tune him out. He's three years younger than I am but he has this air about him, like he _knows_ he's better than I am." He paused as if he were lost in thought.

Korra didn't speak; she was too afraid she would break whatever it was between them at this moment.

"Who were you before?" Amon asked her quietly, his warm breath on her neck sent goosebumps racing across her flesh.

"A swimmer." Korra replied plainly. "I was in the States to try out for the Olympic team." She didn't mention her mother. It was painful to imagine her mother's body buried under all that rubble. Korra shook her head trying to force the image of her mother's lifeless eyes from her mind. "I escaped the building I was in after it was bombed. I wandered around, hiding from the living and non-living until I came across you."

Korra didn't want to relieve those hours of terror. The streets had been overrun with walking corpses and people shooting anything that moved. She herself had found it difficult to tell the difference. Many of the Others hadn't been decaying yet. A person wasn't able to tell the body was infected until it was too late. She had seen several of the living eaten alive. Their screams still haunted her.

"What time to you suppose it is?" Amon asked.

Korra was startled by his question. It seemed odd and out of place considering what they had been talking about.

"I don't know. Sometime around midnight." Korra guessed. She turned around to face Amon, searching his face for the train of thought that had led to that question.

"Merry Christmas, Korra." Amon smiled down at her.

"Merry Christmas." She replied, returning his smile. It wasn't much. Christmas seemed so unimportant in the scheme of things. And yet it was something familiar, something good that tied them to their old life and gave them hope at the same time.

…

_"Follow me kids!" I yell to the airbender children. I know that no matter what happens to me, I have to get the three of them out of here alive. _

_Tenzin and Mako are following close behind. I can hear the shouts of the crowd as they protest the escape of the benders. Their lust for blood fuels their anger as it swells like a wave threatening to crush us all._

_And then he's there. I can feel his presence. It sends chills down my spine and stands the hair on my arms on end. This is it. This is the final battle he wanted though it's not on his terms. He wanted an audience. He wanted to take the Avatar down in front of all of Republic City. _

_The others are ahead of me now. Tenzin and his children flee in search of Pema but Mako stays with me. Fear and determination are written in his eyes. _

_"Go!" I yell at him. Pausing, I turn to see the masked man chasing us. I thrust out both my fist, sending a wall of fire flying towards him. It's not enough to hurt him but it should slow him down. _

_We make it to some kind of old spacious storage room. I have just enough time to crawl under a table before I hear him enter the room behind us._

_I hold my breath, too afraid that he might hear my short gasps. My gaze follows his feet as he passes by. I close my eyes and think maybe I'm safe, maybe he won't find me. _

_A hand flashes under the table and yanks me out from hiding. _

_"No!" I yell. But it is to late. I try desperately to free myself. I fling random earth plates from around the room at him but he easily dodges them all. _

_Fire erupts from behind him as Mako comes to my defense. _

_"Let her go!" He yells as he runs towards us. _

_The fire doesn't even phase the masked man as he drops me only to attack Mako. With one solid blow to Mako's head, he knocks him out cold._

_I'm frozen in shock. Mako is one of the strongest firebenders I know and yet he's no match for this man._

_"Ahhh!" I yell, jumping to my feet. I can't let him win. My job as the Avatar is to protect the people and bring balance to the world. As long as he's here, leading his Equalist, raining down terror, there can be no balance._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Avatar Korra." He chuckles at me. There is no trace of fear in his voice. "You should know better than to think you can play with the big boys."_

_His counter attack is too quick for my mind to even calculate. In a flash, he's inches away from my face, his hand wrapping tightly around my throat._

_"It is time for benders to experience fear. The days of the Avatar are over." Amon laughs in my face, his eyes full of pure hate._

…

**12.25.12 5:13am**

"No!" Korra screamed as she bolted up right.

"What is it? What's happened?" Amon lunged from the bed, his hands in fists, looking ready for battle.

Korra couldn't stop herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her breath came out in short, desperate gasps.

"Korra tell me what's happened? Are you hurt?" Amon was at her side so fast she didn't see him move. He shook her shoulders, trying to get a response from her.

"No. I-I-" Korra broke off into even more sobs, unable to control herself. She wrapped her arms tightly around Amon's neck, pulling his body against her own. Amon's body tensed for a moment before he pulled her into his lap, rocking them both back and forth as Korra sobs into his shirt.

"Do you feel better?" Amon asked after Korra finally calmed down. Her breathing slowed once more and only a few tears leaked from her eyes.

She nodded her head, not trusting her own voice.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom, clean yourself up a bit and then we'll talk. Here." Amon leaned across the bed to pick up a half empty water bottle and a flashlight. "Take these."

Korra followed his instructions and locked herself in the bathroom. She flicked on the flashlight, turning it upside down and placing it on the sink so that the room was lit with a dull glow. The light was just bright enough to make out her reflection in the mirror.

Korra looked at her reflection and instantly regretted it. She hadn't showered in days which caused her hair to stick out at random and the dirt in it made it look like an even darker brown color. She looked disgusting.

Ignoring the gross reflection, Korra turned the water bottle around in her hand. She had been able to somehow control the element when Amon was injured. Could she only do this when someone was hurt? Had it been a one time thing?

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the water in her hand. There must be something to it, some kind of trick. She felt the temperature of it, just a degree or two cooler than the room she was in. Focusing on the feel of the water, the way it swayed back and forth in its container, Korra twirled her finger, imaging the water copying her movements. When she opened her eyes, Korra was shocked to see the element in her control. With every flick of her finger, the water tossed about in the bottle as if trying to free itself.

A satisfied grin spread across her face. Korra spent the next ten minutes playing with the water. She formed it into a ball, throwing it from one end of the bathroom to the other. She allowed it to rain down over her body before collecting it back into a ball in mid air. She bit her tongue to keep from giggling like a school girl.

Korra didn't care that her new found superpower was most likely from radiation poisoning. She didn't care that she was making a fool of herself. She didn't care that Amon could walk in on her at any moment and make fun of her.

_Amon. _

The thought pulled Korra back to reality. She could still remember the strange dream. Her potential coach had been there but he'd had kids and a wife. An unfamiliar boy had been there too. Mako was his name but Korra had no idea if she had ever seen him before in real life or not.

Amon had been there. He had been the source of her fear. For some reason, Korra just _knew _they were enemies in the odd world her subconscious mind had drawn up. But why? Why would she dream that Amon was trying to hurt her?

He had practically sworn to protect her life and he had backed that statement up already on several different occasions. Sure the dream had been nothing more than simply a dream but Korra couldn't shake the fear in the back of her mind.

"Ugh!" She growled. In her anger, Korra mentally threw the ball of water at the mirror. Glass and water went everywhere.

"Fuck." Korra muttered under her breath.

"Is everything okay in there?" Amon's voice was muffled through the closed door.

Korra took a moment to herself, ignoring Amon's question.

_It was just a dream. Amon isn't out to get me. He was a teacher for Christ's sake. My subconscious is just going crazy. _

"Korra?"

_Amon is a normal person living in a post apocalyptic world. Him and I are a team. He's got my back and I've got his. _

"Korra answer me before I break down this door!"

And he would. Korra just knew Amon would break down the door because he was going to protect her. For some reason she didn't know, Amon would protect her. Silly nightmares meant nothing.

Korra took a deep breath.

"I am not joking!" Amon's voice yelled through the door. He was getting upset. No, he was _pissed_. It had past the point of just being "upset."

It turned Korra on.

If she was being honest, everything Amon did turned her on. But especially when he was angry. Seeing him fight off the living dead in a fit of rage was enough to ignite a flame of desire that had yet to go out.

Korra turned to face the door. Just how angry would Amon be if she kept ignoring him and waited until he kicked down the door? He'd be even more pissed than when she had gone after the Others the day before without waiting for him.

It was a tempting thought, waiting to see that fire of fury in his eyes. And she wanted that. Gods! Did she want that. She wanted to see all that pent up passion directed at her. She wanted to see the flame burning in his eyes as he grabbed her again to yell in her face. But even more than that, Korra wanted Amon to kiss her again. She wanted to feel his scorching lips cover her own. She wanted to feel his raw power, have him release it all on her without holding back as he had done before.

"That's it!" Amon yelled.

Korra jumped. She had been lost in thought and hadn't had a chance to make up her mind and now it was too late. She had a second to dodged out of the way before-

_CRASH!_

Dirt clouded up the room as the door flew into the sink, covering the broken glass from the mirror.

"Korra!" Amon growled as he stepped into the small room.

Korra didn't stop to think about the consequences. She didn't stop to consider how Amon would react or even think about just how far she wanted it to go.

Korra leapt across short space and practically tackled Amon as she wrapped herself around his large frame.

"What the-"

Korra kissed Amon, cutting off his words of shock. After only a few moments, Amon responded to her attack. He wrapped his arms around her, both supporting it and crushing her to his own body. His lips fought hers for dominance. He didn't wait for an invitation; his tongue forced its way into her mouth in search of a taste of her. His open mouth swallowed her moan of pleasure. Korra's legs wrapped tightly around Amon's bare waist as she struggled to get closer, to be a close as humanly possible. She wanted him like she had never wanted anything before. It was her and Amon in this moment.

Amon pulled away. They're breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Korra, I-"

Korra cut off his words with another kiss. She didn't want to hear his rejection, not yet. She wanted to keep him for just a bit longer, as long as she could.

"No. Wait." Amon pulled her head away by her hair as he continued to support her body against his with just one arm.

"What!" Korra asked in frustration.

"I don't think-" He paused. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he searched her face. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back."

Korra blinked in surprise. She had been expecting him to reject her once more.

"What?"

"I won't be able to hold back." An emotion flickered in his eyes. Korra couldn't be sure but it had looked like concern.

And then her brain was finally able to catch up. He wouldn't be careful. This would not be two people making love. But that wasn't what she wanted. Korra didn't want 'love'. That didn't exist in this world.

"Don't." The word had barely left her lips before Amon crushed his lips to hers.

This kiss was different. He wasn't holding back. This was the Amon she wanted. He was all power and passion as he bit her bottom lip, pulling on it just enough to receive a cry from her. It hurt, yes, but it hurt in a way that only turned Korra on even more and Amon knew it. Korra was soaking through the cotton of her underwear. There was no way Amon couldn't feel that against his bare chest.

Amon threw Korra down on the bed. The room was dark but the dull light from the bathroom was enough to draw an outline around Amon's large frame as he loomed over her.

Korra felt exposed laying there under Amon's gaze as if he was already looking at her naked body though she still wore some clothing. Her heart skipped a beat as Amon crawled across the bed towards her.

In one fluid movement, Amon ripped her underwear and tank top from her body, tossing the shreds into a dark corner where they lay forgot.

Korra's hand reached out to remove Amon's boxers but he stopped her, wrapping his strong fingers around her wrist.

"Not yet." Amon whispered into her ear as he grabbed her other wrist and held them both above her head with one hand. His other hand traced the curves of her body, traveling dangerously low, stopping at her hip where he gripped her, his fingers digging painful into her flesh.

Korra hissed in pleasure as Amon took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and teasing it with his tongue. Korra closed her eyes, arching her back up, towards his mouth.

Amon's hand released her hip only to push its way between her thighs.

"Oh God!" Korra moaned. She bit her lip, trying to keep the short gasps from escaping. Amon was good with his hands and right now he was only using one on her, the other still had her wrists captured. Korra's body squirmed under his touch. She tried to rub against him but he drew away and chuckled under his breath.

He was teasing her. No, he was _tormenting_ her and _enjoying_ every moment of it.

Amon finally released her wrists as he slid down her body. He spread her legs apart and held down either thigh with each hand.

"Wait." Korra whispered. She felt even more exposed to him with her legs spread and his face only inches from her center.

"Why?" Amon chuckled before blowing out a breath. It was cold against the wetness now dripping from her. Korra bit back a moan and forced her hips not to buck up into him.

"I haven't- I mean-" Korra tried to focus enough to speak but it was difficult when Amon's hands were touching her.

"What?" Amon asked in a light voice.

"The smell." Korra whispered. She could feel the heat of embarrassment warming her cheeks. She hadn't been able to shower in a few days, let alone shave. But of course she hadn't been expecting _this_ to happen.

Amon's dark laughter shook the bed beneath them.

"Oh, is that what you're concerned about?" Amon's voice was still light, still teasing.

Korra nodded her head. She found it difficult to say anything with his hands on her body.

"I've got news for you, Korra." His face moved closer to where she could feel his warm breath on her clit. "I find your scent to be quite intoxicating." Amon whispered against her before he slowly licked up her slit. He moaned into her as he tasted her for the first time. His arms wrapped around each of her thighs and he pulled her closer.

"Amon." Korra tangled her fingers in his dark hair and tried to pull him even closer than he already was. The pleasure was almost too much. Korra was already on the edge and didn't know how much longer she could hold on before she came.

"Tell me what you want." Amon demanded. His dark eyes captured hers, waiting for an answer.

"I want-" Korra's voice broke off into a gasp as Amon released one of her thighs before entering her with one long finger.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Fuck me! Amon, please fuck me!" Korra cried.

Amon crawled over her body, his face only inches away from hers.

"No, Korra." He whispered. The room is almost too dark for her to see but Korra can just make out his eyes filled with lust and passion. "I will never 'fuck' you. You are not simply a piece of ass. Do you understand me?"

Korra could only nod her head in answer before Amon captured her lips with his own. She could feel the bulge pressing into her core through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Amon, please." She whimpered.

Amon drew away from her just long enough to discard his boxers. Crawling back over her, Amon nudged her legs part with his knee.

"I'm sorry." Amon whispered before entering her fully.

Korra hissed as the pain erupted in her core.

Yes, she had been with a few other men. They had been flings, enough to satisfy her curiosity. But Amon was much larger than any man she had been with. He filled her, pushing the limits of what she could take.

"Are you-"

"Don't stop." Korra cut him off with a gasp.

Amon gently rolled his hips into her. He tried to keep an even pace while her body adjusted.

"Amon!" Korra groaned. She wrapped her arms and legs around his muscular body. She didn't want him to be gentle. Not now. "Harder." She hissed into his ear before biting it.

Amon didn't need to be told twice. His body rocked into her, flesh slapping against flesh.

Amon moaned Korra's name into her ear as her breath came out in little broken gasps. Her nails clawed into his back, scratching and pulling. She needed him closer, needed his body to melt into hers, molding against her skin.

Amon wrapped his arms around her small frame. His fingers dig into either side of her body, hard enough that she knows they'll be bruises there in the morning. But she doesn't care. She wants the bruises. She wants his mark on her skin. She wants proof that he's claimed her as his own. As if he had read her thoughts, Amon sunk his teeth into her throat, biting her before licking the spot with his tongue. Korra closed her eyes, savoring the feel of him.

"Korra, look at me." Amon commanded as he slammed relentlessly into her. "I want to see you when you come for me."

Korra did as she was told. She was his to command.

_Not yet._ Korra told herself. She didn't want to lose this moment just yet. She wanted to hold onto him for just a little longer as they lost themselves in this moment.

"Come for me." Amon growled. His dark eyes have captured hers and won't release them.

Korra cried out in ecstasy as her body releases and she shudders beneath him. A moment later she felt Amon release his own pleasure inside her. His arms gave out under him and his body falls down ontop of hers. Korra welcomed the weight, loving the feel of his warm body covering her like a blanket.

The world may have ended but in this moment, Amon and Korra were able to find comfort and that was enough for them both.

* * *

**I struggled a lot with the ending of this chapter. First, I'm a terrible smut writer. I literally avoided writing the sex scene for three days. This smut is a lot different from the smut in my other fics. Apparently in those fics, my smut is really "emotional." Obviously, this smut wasn't like that. I hope you guys didn't roll your eyes thinking "you call that smut?!" Because I tried. I really did try. I apologize... Second, the last line didn't really sit right with me. I wanted a strong ending to this chapter since it's kinda a defining moment in their... relationship (for lack of a better term). But I thought I'd just leave it as it was instead of sitting on it for another three days trying to think of something better. **

**Oh, and I should take this chance to clarify that Amon is simply Amon. I'm kinda following along with LOK when it comes to the flashbacks/dreams. But Amon won't turn out to be Noatak. He's not going to be a bender and he never was. Just so we're all clear on that. Which is why in the last dream Korra has, he doesn't use blood bending. This fic is going to have it's fair share of plot twists but that will not be one of them. Sorry to disappoint anyone who is a fan of Noatak. **

**As always, feedback is appreciated! I know I'm really bad at replying to people's reviews. I'm going to try and communicate with my readers better from now on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the delay! ****I'm somewhat happy with how it turned out. I wanted to put more in this chapter but I ****didn't want to do overboard with plot so I toned it down some.**** This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Not really sure why. It gets a bit emotional. So, sorry? Maybe. Not sure how you guys will react to this one.**

* * *

**12.25.12 9:45am**

"Amon?" Korra's voice spoke into the dull light of the room. Through the curtains, the early morning sun glowed. Tiny specks of dust danced in its light. A peacefulness had descended on the room which caused Korra to sigh in contentment.

The peace was short lived. Korra's arm reached out beside her only to find an empty, cold bed.

"Amon!" Korra leapt from the bed as a cold fear washed over her. Several different possibilities flew through her mind and none of them were at all positive.

Silence answered her. It was the silence of loneliness. That silence that crippled her very bones. A silence that echoed with not only the emptiness of the room, but the emptiness that was left in the world.

Korra scrambled out of the tangle of sheets and searched for her clothes which were scattered about the room. She found her underwear on the other side of the room, at least what was left of it. The fabric was shredded beyond repair. A blush heated her cheeks at the memory of just what had happened to it. But anger soon followed the embarrassment.

"That bastard!" Korra hissed under her breath. Had Amon really just given her a one night stand? Was that something that would actually occur in the New World?

It seemed like such a petty thing to get worked up over. Korra had looked death in the face and hardly batted her eyelashes. But yet, when a man used her like this, it was enough to cause the tears forming in the corners of her eyes? It seemed childish.

"Suck it up, Korra." She whispered to herself as she brushed away the few tears that had escaped. "This is the New World. Adapt or die."

At least Amon had been enough of a gentleman to leave behind the supplies. They were all still in the backpack on the chair in the corner just as she had left them the night before.

"Amon doesn't need me? Fine. I sure as hell don't need him either." With shoulders back and head held high, Korra closed the door to the motel room behind her. Without looking back, she set off to find her way in the New World.

**12.25.12. 9:45am**

Amon wiped the cold sweat from his brow. He didn't know why he felt a sudden stab of fear. He had double checked the gas station before starting his search.

"Get ahold of yourself, Amon." He muttered to himself. There was no reason at all for him to be afraid. He hadn't seen one of the Others on his walk here. The only ones he had seen were the ones lying dead, truly dead, in the parking lot outside.

For the next twenty minutes, Amon continued his search while ignoring the sinking feeling that something was wrong. But he hadn't come all this way to go back empty handed. It was Christmas after all.

**12.25.12 9:53am**

Korra stared at the empty road. She ignored the decaying corpses laying in the parking lot. Seeing them had reminded her of fighting with Amon. And thinking of Amon led her mind to places it didn't need to go.

"What now?" Korra asked herself. Amon had mentioned planning out something long term but they had never made it that far and for good reason. It was easy to focus on a day by day plan.

Survival was all that mattered. Each day you had to wake up and decide that today you would live. But make a plan for the future? How was that even possible when the future was a lie? The world had ended. Everyone Korra knew was dead. What point was there in planning out what she would do for the rest of the year or even just that week.

For a brief moment in time, Korra had considered the possibility of a somewhat future with Amon. Nothing romantic of course. But the human spirit was meant to be surround by others of its own kind. Amon had been a companion, someone to face the New World with. He had been someone to share the sorrow of the end with. But now he was gone and Korra found herself alone once more.

True, they had only known each other for what most would see as hardly anytime at all. But in the New World, hours were like days and days were like months on the calendar. When two people are thrown together in the aftermath of the apocalypse, a few days can feel like a lifetime spent together.

"Stop that!" Korra growled to herself. She had to pull herself together. She didn't have time to start getting all emotional and deep at a time like this. She had precious hours of daylight ahead of her that couldn't be wasted.

What was the plan for the future? There wasn't one. It was nonsense to even consider making a long term plan of action. Survive. That was the only plan she needed. There was food and water in the backpack, a reassuring weight on her shoulders. That was all the motivation she needed. Heading in the same direction as they had already been going in seemed like as good as a direction as any. Behind her lay certain death. Before her lay the promise of the unknown.

**12.25.12 9:53am. **

Amon walked among the abandoned cars, careful to remain silent and aware. If he could find a car that wasn't completely destroyed, perhaps he and Korra could use it. Korra would feel uneasy about driving on roads. The openness made her feel exposed. But after all the walking they had already done, Amon was sure he could convince her to at least try it out. The faster they found a town that hadn't been hit by this -whatever 'this' was- the better.

After searching through countless cars, Amon hit the jack pot. An old Ford pick-up truck had swerved off the flat road into the grassy ditch separating the two different lanes of the highway. It had a dent in the driver's side where another car had hit it but other than that and a few scratches, it was golden. The driver's door was left opened as if the owner had fled from the scene. Amon couldn't see any bodies around so the person must have escaped. Or been taken.

Amon shook the last thought from his mind. It was better to hope the driver had made it out alive. He focused his attention on looking for keys. They weren't in the ignition which meant that whoever had been the one to leave had had enough time to turn off the truck and take the keys. That had to count for something at least.

A few feet from the front tire, something small and silver caught Amon's eye. He refused to believe he was that lucky. Cautiously, Amon cleared the distance to pick up the set of keys. A few drops of blood had dried on the key with "FORD" printed across the top.

"Perhaps Fate has decided not to be so cruel." Amon whispered to himself.

The truck started without a problem. He drove it the several yards back to the station to pick up the spare gas he had collected and then headed back towards the motel. If luck still favored him, Korra would still be asleep and he could surprise her when she woke up.

**12.25.12 11:15am**

Korra tried to keep all her senses sharp. She didn't want to lull into the feeling of safety that the middle of nowhere provided these days.

But as the flat road stretched on and empty cars became few and far between, it was hard not the let her mind wander. She started to day dream, a very dangerous thing to do. Her mind was so wrapped up in the memory of Amon's smell, she didn't hear the engine of a vehicle until it was only a few yards away.

"Fuck!"

It was too late to hide. Whoever or whatever was driving had clearly seen her and was headed straight to her.

The tires squealed to a halt, sending dirt flying into the air. Korra's heart beat thudded in her ears as her mind kicked into survival mode. This wasn't a fight of flight situation. It was too late to run.

Korra causally bent her body, pretending as if she were just trying to get a better look into the passenger side window as it rolled down. Without glancing down, her hand reached towards the knife she had hidden inside her boot.

"Get. In." The voice was deep and threatening. It sent a chill down her spine.

Korra would recognize that voice anywhere. She wanted to do as he told her but pride forced her to fight even if only with her words.

"No." Korra's body straightened back up, not feeling as threatened as it had a moment ago.

"It wasn't a question." Amon stared straight ahead, looking at the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

Korra crossed her arms and stuck her chin out. Him being here now didn't mean anything. He had still left. He had left her.

"Now!" Amon yelled, loud enough to cause Korra to jump. Her head darted back and forth, searching. Anything within a mile could have heard him.

Reassured nothing was going to jump out at her, Korra looked back to see Amon glaring at her with such venom; it caused her to take a step back as if to get away from it.

"If you knew what I had just been through in the last hour," Amon spoke between clenched teeth. "You would not be standing there acting like a child."

Korra paused. She didn't want to give in. Years of being as stubborn as her father had taught her how to win the most arguments. But Amon was a new player. He was a game changer.

Korra looked away, back in the direction she had come. She didn't want to forgive Amon. But already her heart was beginning too. So what if it had been a one night stand? Amon was here, now. Shouldn't that be enough?

Korra closed her eyes, not wanting to admit to herself the answer to her own question.

_Yes. It was enough._

"Korra." Amon's voice cut into Korra. He had tried to cover the pain with anger and aggression but Korra could hear the hurt just beneath the surface.

As she placed her hand on the truck's handle, Korra knew that no matter what happened from this point on, no matter whether or not he hurt her again or how angry they got at each other, Korra would follow Amon. She never wanted to be parted from him. Not now, not ever.

**12.25.12. 1:25pm**

"Amon, please speak to me." Korra had been pleading with him off and on since they started the long drive. They had passed several small towns along the highway. All had been infected. The walking dead had looked up as they sped past. Amon never even looked at them. Instead, he kept his eyes locked straight ahead and his jaw clenched.

Korra had no idea where they were or where they were going. She couldn't stop watching Amon and so she would miss the names of cities written on green signs as they passed.

"Just tell me what happened." Korra lifted her hand as if to place it on his shoulder but then thought better of it. His grip on the steering wheel hadn't loosened a bit. There was such built up anger inside him that she was afraid he might snap at any moment.

Several minutes later, Amon slowed down the truck and pulled off to the side of the road. Without a word, he turned off the engine. He got out and walked around to the bed of the truck. Pulling out a red jug that could only be filled with gas, Amon refueled their ride.

Korra watched him from the mirrors, afraid to leave the seat.

Once refueled, Amon started the truck back up and continued driving in silence. Korra sighed and leaned back into the leather seat. She gave up trying to find answers by watching him and instead watched the empty wheat fields as they flew by.

"I thought you were dead." Amon's voice was sudden, causing Korra to jump slightly. "I went back to the motel only to find Others walking around in the parking lot again. There were six of them." His voice betrayed no emotion. But as Korra watched him, his muscles began to flex, his grip tightening and loosening on the wheel.

"I looked up at our room and saw the door closed. I prayed you were still asleep, oblivious to the walking danger. I killed them silently. I was afraid if I used the gun, I would startle you awake and you'd come rushing out. Once they were all dead- truly dead- I had a dreadful feeling. I don't know why. I had to see you, alive. I needed to hold your warm body and feel your chest rise and fall with each breath of life."

Amon turned to face Korra. His eyes swam with emotion. Pain, fear, anger, and betrayal. It was the last emotion that cut Korra deeply.

"I tore the room apart looking for any sign, any clue you may have left behind. But all I found was your torn clothing."

Korra couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. It didn't matter Amon had been the one to tear her clothing in a fit of passion. If it had been her in his place, seeing the fabric would have caused her to jump to conclusions just as he had.

"When I saw the missing supplies, I allowed myself to feel a spark of hope. But it was short lived. I raced out of the room only to see a corpse _opening_ a door. It turned the handle like it was still human. I killed it before I could see if it would close the door behind itself."

Amon fell silent as he directed his gaze back to the road. Korra waited patiently for him to continue. She couldn't have broken the silence now even if she wanted to. What could she possibly say?

"You cannot imagine- Korra, I-" Amon struggled to speak. After taking a deep breath, he tried once more. "I can handle the pain of losing an entire human race. But when I thought you had been turned, I-" Amon slammed on the breaks. The tires squealed as Amon and Korra were pushed forward in their seats. The strap of the seatbelt dug into her shoulder but Korra hardly noticed. Her eyes searched Amon's face for answers.

Pain. Outright pain was painted across his features.

Tears pricked at the corner of Korra's eyes. What had she done? Why had she assumed he had left her? Hadn't he promised to protect her and proven his promise?

"Amon," Korra reached out to him, wanting to give him some kind of comfort. Her hand rested on his tense arm. His skin felt hot to the touch.

"You. Are. Not. To leave. Me. Ever." The command was a growl from his lips and when his sapphire eyes captured hers, Korra's heart faltered.

Unbuckling herself, Korra crawled into Amon's lap. The wheel pressed uncomfortably into her lower back but she ignored it. The escaped tears fell down her face, staining Amon's shirt.

"I won't." Korra whispered, shaking her head back and forth. "I won't."

"Korra," Amon whispered her name like a prayer.

Korra moved to kiss him but he stop her with a gentle finger pressed to her lips.

"From the moment I saw you, I wanted you." Amon confessed.

Korra didn't know why he was telling her this. It didn't seem to connect with the pain she had caused him. If she were honest with herself and with Amon, she had wanted him too. He was a very attractive man. But they had already established their desire for one another in a fit of passion.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked against the finger still touching her lips.

"I need you to understand." Amon lowered his finger so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Understand what?" Korra felt an unexpected flutter in the pit of her stomach.

"I want you, Korra. You. I wouldn't trade you for anything, even if it was to save the world. I wouldn't trade you to save all the countless of innocent people."

Korra's heart pounded in her chest. But her mind couldn't wrap itself around his words.

"I love you." Amon breathed.

"Want and love are two different things." Korra looked away. She didn't want to have this conversation. It didn't make sense. She wanted Amon; her body clearly responded to him. But love?

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. I've loved you since the moment I held you in my arms as you cried."

Korra shook her head, unsure of what to say. She pushed herself off of Amon and crawled back across the seat. Already breaking her promise, Korra threw open the door and jumped to the ground.

How dare he say those things? They were supposed to be a team. Love didn't fit into this New World; there was no room for it.

"Korra, stop!" Amon shouted. Korra heard him climb out of the truck after her. But her long legs were already carrying her away from him.

She could blame him for making her emotional, confusing her mind so much that it didn't force her to pay attention to her surroundings. But it was Korra who broke her promise. If she had just stayed with him, if she hadn't left, she would still have been safe, out of harm's reach. If she had kept her promise, Amon would have been able to keep his and protect her.

"Ugggh!" A voice groaned close on Korra's left. It was too close.

Fear pulsed through Korra's body as she took in her surroundings.

A normal rest stop was a few feet away with one car parked next to the picnic tables. An ice box was turned over on the ground, spoiled food spilling out from it.

The voice Korra heard came from the body of what had once been a man. Its face was rotting on one side. Blood dripped from a jaw that appeared to be mostly bone with just patches of muscle and flesh. Behind him, another corpse, a woman's, half walked, half dragged herself with her arms stretched out towards Korra.

To her right, slow but deliberate footfalls sounded. Korra turned to see three smaller creatures making their way to their next meal. Their eyes, half sunken into their skulls, were on Korra's frame. They looked at her with one emotion. Hunger.

"Korra!" Amon's voice called. But he was too far away. He wouldn't be able to reach her before the Others.

Korra's pulse raced with adrenaline. She reached for the knife in her boot. It was small but it would do the damage.

The groans of the Others filled Korra's ears. Time seemed to slow down as they made their way towards her from either side. She was surrounded. Fighting was her only option.

_Aim for the head. Aim for the head. Aim for the head. _

She repeated the words in her mind like a chant. Her body heated up with the anticipation of the fight. The adrenaline had set fire to her blood. Its heat flowed through her. As the Others closed in, she felt the heat's power pouring through her arms and legs. The temperature rose. Hotter and hotter. She felt as if her insides were on fire yet it didn't hurt.

Korra's body tensed. The knife shook in her right hand. She would fight. Until her final breath, Korra would fight.

Three feet.

Korra raised her arms, the knife pointed at the closest corpse. The adrenaline pulsed loudly in her ear.

Two feet.

Korra squared her feet, ready to leap forward. Her blood burned hotter. It sang beneath her skin.

One foot.

_Aim for the head. Aim for the head. Aim for the head._

Korra's blood ignited into a flame, trapped under her flesh.

The closest corpse grabbed for her.

"No!" Korra lashed out at it. Before the knife could connect with its skull, a ball of fire burst forth from her fist, latching on to the creature's head.

Confused, Korra and the Others froze, their attention drawn to the flame.

The heat in Korra's blood intensified. It grew even hotter until Korra thought she would burst into flame.

The burning corpse fell to the ground were it lay without moving. Once more, the Others turned their attention back to Korra.

"Ah!" Korra dropped the knife as she clung to her chest. Her boiling blood had reached her heart. She clawed at her chest, desperate to release the heat.

Hands, not her own, dug into her arms, clinging to her, pulling at her skin.

"No!" Amon's voice screamed. But it was too late.

The Others climbed over themselves, teeth searching for a bite of flesh.

Korra screamed. Her arms flew out, seeking freedom. Fire burst all around her. Flames erupted out from her hands as she turned in a tight circle. The power of it pushed the Others back, sending them to the ground; their heads and necks all ablaze. The bodies twitched for a few moments before growing still.

Korra stood there confused and gasping for air.

_It's just what you've done with water only this is fire. Fire that you've got… inside you?_

Korra shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts. She didn't know what was going on with her. All she knew was for some unknown reason, it appeared as if she could somehow control different elements.

_Radiation poisoning. _

She tried to reassure herself. Radiation poisoning was real. It usually just killed people but science fiction writers had all used it to help give characters in their books superpowers. Maybe they had been on to something.

"Uhhh!" The groan was full of pain and agony. Korra turned around, prepared to see another corpse intent on eating her.

"Amon!" Korra ran to where he kneeled, doubled over and clutching his face in his hands. "What is it? What's happened?"

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him to face her. She repressed the urge to shake him for an answer.

"No!" Amon yelled. "Don't!"

"What's wrong? Have you been bitten?" Fear iced the fire in her blood as Korra voiced the question. "Let me see!" Korra tugged at Amon's hands.

Amon lowered his hands in defeat.

The sight caused Korra to gasp in shock.

Amon's face was covered with a large burn mark. The bubbling red skin stretched from the right of his forehead down to the bottom left of his jaw. His neck had a few minor burns but it was nothing compared to his face.

"Oh, god." Korra moaned. "What have I done?"

She reached out once more but Amon flinched away from her touch.

"Please. Don't." The words fell from his lips, once beautiful and full, now swollen and chapped.

"Wait here." Korra jumped up and ran to the truck. She dug through their supplies until finally locating a bottle of water.

When she returned, Amon was waiting for her in the same place. He didn't look at her.

Korra placed the open water bottle on the ground next to her as she kneeled in front of Amon.

She had done this once before, perhaps she could do it again. Lifting her hand, Korra focused on the water, imagining it following the movements of her fingers. It responded to her as if it were the most natural thing possible.

The water flowed up and out of the bottle. It wrapped around her hand as it glowed a soft blue.

For thirty minutes, Korra tried to heal the damage she had caused to Amon's face. After trying everything she could think of, the burn mark was reduced to a healed scar.

"I'm so sorry, Amon." Korra whispered as she lowered her hands into her lap.

"Thank you." Amon's soft voice answered.

…

_"Yes. We've met before, in a different life time." The man smiles at me as if waiting for me to put two and two together. "My name is Avatar Aang. It is time you and I had a talk, Avatar Korra."_

_"About what?" I ask. I have no idea what this strange man is talking about or why he just called me 'Avatar Korra.'_

_"You." He answers simply. _

_I don't bother responding. I'm too tired to play this game. _

_"Your time has come, Avatar Korra. The world is in need of you."_

_"The world has gone to hell in a hand basket. If you haven't noticed, everyone's dead." I pause. "Well, kinda."_

_"No, Korra. Not everyone." He shakes his head. His eyes are wide as they stare at me. _

_"Okay? Two people out of six billion isn't that impressive."_

_The man who calls himself Aang, smiles at this. _

_"Much more than two survived. Trust me." Aang smiles again as I stare at him confused. "The world needs a leader Korra. We have placed your here for a purpose."_

_"What do you mean 'placed'? And who is 'we'?" I ask._

_"You must fulfill your destiny." Aang ignores my questions. "But be careful. You are not the only one to return and history has an awful way of repeating itself."_

* * *

**I thought about doing more dialogue after Korra tries to heal Amon but I'm not ready to reveal just how Amon reacts to the whole thing which is why I inserted the scene with Aang at the end. Like I said, there could have been tons more plot stuff added to this chapter but I couldn't fit in right. So, it'll all be in the next chapter. I promise the next update will not take as long as this one did! Any thoughts? Comments? Complaints? Criticism? As always, your feedback is appreciated and welcomed!****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is pretty short but it's also an important one. It's basically the intro to chapter 8 which will be an extremely important chapter. Chapter 8 is going to give lots of answers/explain things. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**12.26.12 12:31am**

Korra watched Amon's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. There was a full moon out and not a cloud in the sky. Stars twinkled in the darkness above her. The universe was so bright and awe inspiring with no city lights to block it out. But Korra didn't pay it any attention. She could only stare at the man laying next to her.

After trying to heal him, Korra and Amon raided the rest stop. They encountered only a few Others and disposed of them easily. Korra had been able to find blankets and pillows stored in one of the back offices while Amon had raided the vending machines for their dinner.

Amon hadn't spoken a word to her.

When the night descended, Amon had made a pallet in the bed of the truck. He didn't even look at Korra before laying down, leaving just enough space for her to join him. Amon had been laying with his back to her but after falling asleep, his body turned to where he was now lying face up.

Korra's eyes darted to Amon's scarred face. Her fingers reached out as if to touch the pink skin but she didn't dare. Amon had proven to be a light sleeper. Korra was afraid to wake him. She didn't want to see the pain or betrayal in his eyes. The anger she could handle. But the hurt? Korra only wished she could take it all back. She wished she had never even been given the powers in the first place.

Every now and then, Amon's body would twitch. He acted as though he were in a nightmare. Korra sensed he was flinching away from hot flames in his dream.

How could Amon ever forgive her for this? How could she live with herself? She had hurt the one person who had only tried to protect her.

Korra sighed and rolled over onto her back to look up at the night sky. There wasn't very much room for them to be laying shoulder to shoulder. Her arm pressed into his. Korra quickly checked to ensure the contact hadn't woken him up before returning her gaze to the stars.

The nights were getting warmer, but only just a bit, the further south they traveled. The cool breeze on Korra's face was refreshing. Her body was getting hot under the blanket but she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay next to Amon.

What would he say in the morning? Would he leave her?

Korra wouldn't blame him if he did. With a sigh, Korra closed her eyes, seeking rest. She couldn't sleep. She'd had a close call with death only hours earlier yet all she could think about now was Amon.

"What have I done?" Korra whispered as she covered her face with her hands. How could she have been so careless? Whatever these powers were, she needed to control them. If she weren't careful, the next time she used them, she or Amon could wind up dead.

_Next time?_

Korra stretched her arms out at full length, feeling the strength. She stared at the hands above her head.

_Will there even be a next time?_

Korra studied her long, thin fingers. She had never truly looked at her hands. They were just tools to her. But looking at them now, Korra hated them. She hated the way the muscles danced underneath her skin as she moved her fingers. She hated the short nails and the tiny freckle just below the knuckle of her right thumb. Those hands had caused pain and destruction. They had hurt someone she had grown to care very deeply about. Maybe Korra didn't love Amon, but he had gotten closer then anyone else could possibly get and Korra had betrayed him.

_No. There will not be a next time. _

With a deep sigh, Korra dropped her arms and turned to curl into Amon's side. She rested her head on his chest, not caring if she woke him or not.

Amon had said he loved her. Could such a thing be possible? They had only known each other for just a couple days. Yet Korra had already concluded that time was different in the New World. Could love grow in that short amount of time? Korra had thought love was an impossible thing in the New World. She had hardened her heart against the thought. But now Amon had come and changed things. She was no longer alone. She had a companion that she cared about. But could Korra ever love him?

The darkness held no answers. There was only one thing Korra could be sure about. She needed Amon. It wasn't love but was it enough?

"Please don't leave me, Amon." Korra whispered in the fabric of Amon's shirt before closing her eyes and falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

**12.26.12 12:43am**

Amon felt Korra's body heat next to him. He remained still as she rested her head on his chest.

"Please don't leave me, Amon." Her soft voice was filled with pain and sorrow; it sent a stab of guilt through his heart.

Amon waited until he could tell Korra was asleep by the sound of her even breathing. Rolling to his side, Amon pulled Korra's thin frame into his arms.

How could Amon tell her he wasn't mad at her but at himself? How could he explain to her the fear he carried inside? The fear which had crippled him. When he'd seen the Others closing in on her, Amon had been frozen in place with fear. He'd known he wouldn't make it to her in time. But that was no excuse. He should have done better, run faster. Instead, he'd been frozen in his tracks for those few precious moments. Korra's body had reacted on instinct, on pure survival instinct. The radiation must have done something to the cells in her body, given her some kind of power. Amon couldn't make sense of it but it had saved Korra's life.

Amon's arms tightened around Korra's body as he remembered just how close he had come to losing her hours earlier.

Yes, the powers had saved her. But what if they were also putting Korra in danger? Amon had gotten what he deserved. He would bare the scars on his face. It was a price he would pay. He had failed Korra, broken his promise to protect her with his life.

"Oh, Korra. I will _never_ leave you." Amon whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Amon needed Korra now. She was the only silver lining in this dark New World. Without her by his side, what was the point in fighting?

But how to tell her these things without terrifying her?

Amon had tried to confess his love for Korra and it backfired. More than that. It exploded in his face and almost tore his life apart.

Amon was in love with Korra. But she did not love him. That was clear now. Amon had thought perhaps there was a chance she could return his affections but he had been a fool. Korra saw him as nothing more than a companion, someone to have her back in a fight. And someone to fulfill her body's desires.

In Amon's former life, he had never been used. In fact, he was the one doing the using. Women's faces blurred together as he thought back on all the one night stands he'd experienced. No one had ever challenged him. No one had ever caused him to stop and stare. Amon would visit bars, get drunk until he couldn't feel the pain of his memories, and then find a body to warm his bed.

Korra had come into his life like a meteor shooting across the night sky. She saved him both physically and mentally. He had been lost, roaming the dry desert of his life and she had brought the cold, refreshing water.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Amon realized she would never- _could_ never return his love.

Without his realizing it, a hardness began to grow in Amon's heart that night. It was just a small black spot on his heart. But it was there, digging its roots into his veins, waiting for its chance.

…

_"Amon! Wake up!" A shrill voice is yelling at me somewhere close by. I try to ignore it. I just want to sleep without any thinking at all._

_"Get up!" The voice shrieks. "I have no time to wait for your human body to become aware."_

_I have no idea what this crazy woman is screaming about but I open my eyes anyways. I figure the faster I pretend to listen to her, the faster she'll leave me alone. _

_"What?" I growl in her general direction. _

_I try to focus my eyes on the surroundings but I can't make anything out. A dull gray fog has settled on the ground around me. It turns objects into dark blots. Each time I try to focus on one to turn it into a concrete shape, it blurs and fades away. _

_"We have much to speak of and hardly enough time." Her high voice draws my attention to her. _

_She is like a black hole, sucking in all the light around her. A black robe hangs from her tall, slender form as it blows in a breeze that doesn't exist. Her black hair floats around her head as if its alive. Her body hangs in the air at least a foot of the ground. This only causes her to look even taller. Her limbs look too long for a human. But it is her eyes that are the most terrifying thing about her. They glow red, like the fires of hell. As she stares at me, my ears fill with the sound of distant screams._

_An evil grin spreads across her face as if she can also hear the cries of pain. _

_"What do you want from me?" I glare at this strange woman. My body is trying to warn me to run from the danger but somehow my brain knows that running will only make her happy. She wants the chase. No, she _loves_ the chase._

_"It's not about what I want. But I'm getting ahead of myself." She waves her long fingered hand in the air as if to clear the slate between us._

_"My name is Loh. I think you've met my husband, Koh, in a different lifetime. Among the Spirits he is known as the 'Face Stealer' while I am known as the 'Heart Stealer'."_

* * *

**Wow. Okay. Let me just say that I flipping LOVE Loh. The idea for this little plot twist came from my fic Hidden Inside the Gray. If you've read it, then you have an idea what I'm taking about. If not, you'll find out in the next couple of chapters. Anyways, I know this was a really short chapter compared to the last few that I've posted but I really wanted it to end there. It's parallel to Korra's first dream with Aang. But I should shut up before I give too much away. Let me know what you think! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the delay! I know the last chapter was pretty short compared to the others. But I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**12.26.12 7:35am**

"Amon! Amon, wake up!" The scared voice yelled into his ear. The voice was familiar but Amon couldn't quite place it. The image of the woman who wasn't human burned into the lids of his eyes.

Amon heard loud screaming and he wanted to tell the person to shut up because he couldn't think. He knew it was important for him to think. He must remember…. Remember… remember what? Who was this woman he was picturing? She had been… What had she been saying to him? It was something important but what was it?

_Who the bloody hell is screaming! I can't think!_

As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Amon realized it was he who was screaming. He instantly stopped but kept his eyes closed. There was something- or was it someone?- that he was supposed to remember.

"Amon! Amon look at me!" A woman's voice was crying into his ear. Amon felt his body being rocked back and forth. His mind was being pulled back to reality as the dream or vision slipped away.

"Korra?" He asked, his groggy mind slowly putting the correct pieces into place.

"Oh, thank heavens." She breathed as she clung his body closer to her.

Amon opened his eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise. Its rays lit up Korra from behind making her look as if she were an angel peering down at him.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I- I think so." Amon struggled to sit up past the throbbing in his head. Something nagged at him, trying to pull in back under into sleep.

"You're covered in sweat." Korra exclaimed as her hand ran down the side of his face, wiping away the dampness.

"What happened?" Amon rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

"You started thrashing in your sleep. Your eyes rolled back and you broke out in a cold sweat. I tried to wake you but then you screamed." Korra eyed him as she recounted the events.

"I must have had a nightmare." Amon mumbled. His mind tried to recall what could have possibly caused such a reaction out of him but no reason present itself.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No." Amon shook his head and then instantly regretted the movement. His head was throbbing.

"Strange." Korra's voice was so soft, Amon wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"We should pack up everything and clear out of here. Don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Amon forced himself up and then climbed out of the bed of the truck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Korra asked. She watched his every movement as if waiting for him to burst out screaming again.

"Yes. It was a dream and nothing more." Amon didn't understand why she was so concerned. Korra herself had nightmares. At least he hadn't woken up to a mental break down and then sexually attacked her.

Amon bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the memory.

"No. That's not what I meant." Korra looked down at her hands as she picked at a loose thread in the blanket.

"What is it?" Amon took a step towards her.

"It's just that your face is still very red. I could try to heal it some more with water but I'm not sure if that'll prevent any kind of infection or if it'll even help." Korra started to ramble. Her eyes darted around, looking up at the sky, looking at the landscape, the truck, everywhere but at Amon.

Her words froze Amon where he stood. His hand stopped in mid air. He had been about to reach out towards her but her words brought back the events of the day before.

"Oh." It was all he could say.

The throbbing in his head wasn't just a headache. Amon's outstretched hand retreated only to touch the burn scars running from his forehead to his jaw.

"I'll be okay." Amon whispered.

He watched for Korra's reaction but she had already shut down. Her face was void of any emotion and her body stiff. She nodded in response before climbing down, dragging the blanket with her.

**12.26.12 9:00am**

"Korra, we need to discuss some things." Amon broke the silence. They had been driving for over an hour without speaking a word to one another.

Korra didn't say anything. She had been trying to give Amon his space. She knew she had hurt him, not just physically. She was trying not to push him.

"Like?" She asked. Her voice cracked after going so long without use.

"What happened back at that rest stop…" Amon trailed off as if searching for the right words.

"I'm sorry." Korra mumbled, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"No, that's not what I meant." Amon reached out to her, resting his hand on hers. "It wasn't your fault Korra."

Korra blinked past the moisture in her eyes. Despite her efforts, a single tear escaped, running down her cheek. Before she could, Amon's thumb wiped the drop from her skin.

"There's no need for that. What happened was out of your control. I would forgive you but there's nothing to forgive you for."

"Then why bring it up?" Korra's voice was harsher than she meant it to be. She had been stressing over the events and for what? Amon to say that it was no big deal?

"Because I'm worried about you." Amon looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the empty road ahead.

"Why?" Korra narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like where the conversation was headed; it made her defensive.

"This thing that you do with the elements…" Amon trailed off again.

"_Thing_?" Korra repeated the word. She _definitely_ did not like where the conversation was going.

"Yes. Thing." Amon snapped. "Whatever it is, it could be dangerous. Yes, it's saved our lives but at what price?"

Korra looked away. The price Amon spoke of was clearly present on his face. Every time Korra saw the scars, she hated herself even more.

"I don't know." Korra finally replied after a few tense moments of silence.

"I just want you to be careful." Amon replied in a soft voice.

"But what if it's not dangerous? What if it's a gift and I'm meant to use it?" Korra asked, frustrated.

Something nagged at her in the back of her mind. It poked at her as if asking for her attention but she ignored it, too focused on the conversation at hand.

"How can we know?" Amon retorted. "There's no way to know what kind of physical or mental damage it's doing to you. And there may never be a way to know until it's too late."

"I don't know!" Korra repeated the answer, throwing her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. She didn't want to argue with Amon. She knew she was already on thin ice with him, an argument wouldn't exactly help her at this point.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Amon caught her eye, not looking away until she answered.

"I promise."

"I have something for you." Amon grinned, breaking the tension between them. The change of pace was so sudden, it threw Korra off.

"What?"

"Well, yesterday was Christmas. I meant to give it to you then, but I didn't have the chance." Amon started to dig around in his pocket.

Korra blushed, remembering exactly what had prevented him from giving her the gift. She had left the motel they'd stayed in, thinking Amon had left her first.

"I don't have anything for you." Korra admitted. She felt guilty. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind to get- or even do- anything for Amon.

"It's not much." Amon pulled something out of his pocket. His fist concealed whatever it was from view. "Close your eyes."

Korra did as she was told, holding her hands out for him to dropped the object into her open palms. It was small and light. It felt cool and smooth to the touch. Korra's heart leapt into her throat but she wasn't sure why.

"Okay. Open them."

Korra looked down to see a round, wooden thing laying there. It was flat like a checker game piece. A lotus flower was carved into the wood. It was colored in with a darker shade of brown, causing it to jump out in contrast at her.

The nagging in the back of her mind was screaming now. It drowned out Amon's voice and clouded the world around her. It was her and the lotus flower. Nothing else mattered.

**12.26.12 9:16am**

"It's not much but when I saw it I-" Amon looked to see Korra's reaction. "Korra?"

She sat there, staring down at the round piece of wood but something wasn't right. Her eyes were vacate as if she were somewhere else completely.

"Korra!" Amon yelled. But she didn't react, didn't even blink.

Amon slammed on the breaks but not even that got a reaction out of her.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath.

The wind whipped through the open windows. It pulled Korra's air up into the air around her head like snakes twisting and turning.

"Korra say something!"

The air around them buzzed with electricity. Wind continued to blow at full force as if a storm were rolling towards them but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Something wasn't right. It just felt _wrong._

And then Amon's brain opened his eyes.

The wind wasn't just blowing in their direction. It was wrapping around Korra like it was attracted directly to _her_. All around them the wind circled, whipping their clothes and hair. The force of it shook the truck.

"Korra!" Amon's hands clutched her shoulders as he shook her body, trying to snap her out of the trance.

Just as Amon was about to pull her towards him, Korra's body started to grow hot. Her temperature rose until it felt like a flame beneath his hands.

"What the hell?" Amon looked down at her body, expecting to see it on fire but it appeared normal.

"Korra-" His voice broke off the second he looked at her face. Her eyes were glowing a pale blue, almost white. It was so bright, Amon couldn't bear to look at it.

_What the hell is going on?_

**12.26.12 9:16am**

_What the hell is going on?_

_I try to take in my surroundings but I can't see anything. Amon and the truck have disappeared only to be replaced with a darkness that chills me to my core._

_"Hello?" I whisper. _

_Deja vu hits me in full force. _

_"Hello, Avatar Korra." A man replies behind me._

_I whirl around to confront him. His nothing like I was expecting. I had thought to see someone that matched the surroundings, dark. He was not. His bright clothes and smile contrast with the world we're standing in. _

_"I'm so glad to see you again. I feared you wouldn't be able to make contact with us again." His eyes light up with an emotion that resembles pride. But that doesn't make sense so I must be wrong._

_"Us?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him._

_"Your past lives." He takes a step forward, hands outstretched as a sign he means me no harm._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." My hands are balled into fists at my side. I spread my legs slightly apart and bend them at the knees, bracing for a fight. _

_"I suppose you don't recall our last meeting."_

_I shake my head, not bothering to voice a response. _

_"I'm Avatar Aang. I'm here to guide you and assist you in times of need." Aang smiles at me again as if he finds something humorous. _

_"Where are we?" The question escapes my lips before I can stop it. _

_"The Spirit World. Or a very small part of it. You haven't fully unlocked your powers so this is all you're able to see at the moment." Aang replies. I can tell he wants to say more but he's giving me time to absorb this new information. _

_"So, the dream…" I trail off. My brain is slowly recalling things I had long forgotten. _

_Definitely deja vu. _

_"Vision." Aang corrects me._

_"Vision. Right." I nod my head, still playing catch up. "Then all this is real? Were my other dreams, errr, visions real?" _

_"It's possible." Aang nods his head. "Although they are more likely memories than visions."_

_"Memories of what?"_

_"Your past life." Aang states matter-of-factly. "But do not strain yourself trying to figure it out all at once. The answers will come to you as your powers grow stronger."_

_"What do you mean my 'powers'?" _

_"Korra, you're the Avatar. You can bend all four elements." Aang grins at me. His eyes light up with excitement._

_"Bend?" I ask, completely confused._

_"Let me explain."_

_Aang goes on to explain that a Avatar was, is, and always will be. They, or we, are reincarnated. Their- our spirit lives on throughout the ages. When one Avatar dies, the spirit travels from him or her to another who is born. The Avatar can bend all four elements: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Each lifetime is different. The child may be able to bend the elements early on or not. Sometimes he or she won't realize they're the Avatar until puberty. But one thing remains the same, the Avatar is burdened with keeping balance in the world._

_"Then why haven't I ever heard of the Avatar? People in my world can't 'bend'," I make the quotes in the air with my hands, "any elements, let alone all four."_

_"Once upon a time, they did." Aang replies in a calm voice._

_"What?" I force myself not to roll my eyes. _

_"Decades ago, it was common for people to bend the elements. There were four different nations. One for each element. But only the Avatar could control all four elements."_

_"What happened?" A chill races down my spine. I feel as if I should already know the answer. I'm not sure I even want to hear the answer to my question. _

_"Some people didn't like the idea of only a few being able to bend the elements. They believed benders abused their powers and took advantage of the non-benders." Aang's face falls as if he is reliving some dark memory. "There was a war and they succeeded. In the aftermath, they erased all evidence benders had ever existed."_

_"Tell me the whole story."_

_Deja vu is nagging at me again. _

_"We don't have time for that right now. You need to return to your world."_

_"Why?" I ask. I had just gotten here and I hardly had any answers._

_"Because there are some Spirits that do not wish for the Avatar to return."_

_"Wait. Why?" I repeat the question. Not only do I not have very many answers, but now I have even more questions. _

_"No time to explain. Leave. Now!" Aang's voice has a panic note to it that he tries to hide._

_"How?" I ask. I'm not sure how I got here; I can't even begin to guess how to get back. _

_"Just close your eyes. Your body knows the rest."_

_"Should I chant 'there's no place like home'?" _

_Aang laughs at this. The smile returning to his face. _

_I close my eyes, feeling utterly ridiculous. _

_"Oh, and Korra?" _

_"Yes?" My eyes snap open, locking onto his gaze. _

_"Be careful who you decide to trust. You're not the only one who's come into contact with the Spirit World."_

**12.26.12 9:20am**

_"We meet again, my faithful servant." A woman's voice comes out of nowhere, bringing with her a dark and foggy world. _

_The weight of Korra's body leaves my arms. I try to hold onto her but it's no use. She's gone._

_"Who are you?" I growl at the spirit. _

_"I forget how easily your human mind forgets things." She rolls her eyes before glaring at me. _

_When her gaze captures mine, recognition slams into me. Her red eyes meet mine and I hear the cries of people once more. The nightmare I had shrugged off had been real. _

_"The Heart Stealer." I whisper._

_"Yes. Our last meeting was interrupted by that naive Avatar." Loh crosses her long arms over her chest. _

_"Who? Korra?" I ask. Korra is the only one who could have possibly interfered with the vision. _

_"Yes. Avatar Korra." Loh spits the name out like a curse. "We don't have much time. Avatar Aang won't keep her for very long and there is much to discuss."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I hold my hands up to stop her rant. "Slow down. What the hell is going on here?"_

_"Amon." The way she says my name commands my full attention. "I have brought your soul to this time to complete my husband's mission."_

_I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. It's as if she has stolen my voice._

_"You were successful in your former life. It is why I am trusting you, and only you, to be successful once more. The Avatars are trying to restore bending to your world. You must stop them." _

_As she speaks, the image of her body fades in and out. I blink my eyes to try and clear away the hallucination but to no avail. _

_"You must have noticed my gifts of power to you."_

_I shake my head no in response since my voice is still gone. _

_"Yes, you have." Loh argues. "Being able to see better in the dark? Unnatural strength? Better fighting skills?" _

_I stand still, not wanting to indicate that I have noticed these things. They were subtle and I didn't think much of them. They were nothing compared to Korra's so I didn't worry._

_"Step forward so that I may unlock the full potential in you." Loh raises her arms as if requesting an embrace._

_I don't move. I'm not sure I like the direction this conversation is heading._

_If what Loh says is true, Korra is an Avatar. She's able to bend the elements which Loh dislikes for some reason. Even if I don't trust Korra's powers, I don't want to destroy them and risk hurting Korra in the process. _

_I don't want any gifts from this spirit. I can protect Korra without them. _

_"This is your destiny Amon. Your are my servant and shall do as I command." Loh's face darkens as she glares down at me, waiting for me to embrace her._

_"No." I growl. _

_"You don't have a choice!" Loh's scream is so high pitch I have to cover my ears. She flies towards me, so fast that she is but a lighter blur against the black background._

_I don't have a chance to raise my hands in defense before she is on top of me. Her hands claw at me. One latches onto my chest and the other digs into my forehead. _

_Wind roars in my ears, blocking out the words Loh is shouting in my face. _

_As fast as she charged at me, Loh flings me away from her. My head bounces against the hard ground. I blink, trying to stop the world from spinning around me. _

_"And so it begins." Loh's evil laughter is the last thing I hear before blacking out._

* * *

**So, I cut back a bit on the whole answering tons of questions in this chapter. It felt a bit soon for some things. Korra and Amon are both slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. You guys are probably a lot quicker at figuring things out then they are. :D Anywho! I'm really loving the direction this fic is heading. I hope you guys are too. As always, I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. Brace yourselves for Chapter Nine. (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

**12.27.12 4:31am**

"Ugh." Amon groaned. His head was throbbing and his entire body was sore. Why did he keep waking up like this?

And then it hit him.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "Fuck!"

He and Korra were in serious trouble.

No. That wasn't right. Just Korra was in trouble. Amon had nothing to fear. New power flowed through his veins. He could feel the raw energy.

Amon was a force to be reckoned with. Avatar be damned!

"No!" Amon shouted, startling himself.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Amon sat up. Something didn't look right. Everything looked _wrong._ Like he was still in a dream.

He was in the truck him and Korra had been traveling in. Their bag of supplies lay in the floorboards where Korra had left it. The keys were in the ignition where Amon had left them.

Everything appeared to be fine but Amon couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

Korra was fast asleep, curled up into a ball against the passenger door. She looked as peaceful as a person could be in the New World. Her hair was sticking out at odd place and a bit of drool pooled in the corner of her mouth.

Amon smiled at her but then narrowed his eyes.

Korra was an Avatar, master of all elements and the root of the evil which bending was. She had to be destroyed, her bending ripped from her soul as an example to all benders.

"No!" Amon roared, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

"What?" Korra jumped awake. Her eyes darted back and forth, seeking whatever had caused him to yell.

"Nothing! It's nothing." Amon growled at her. He had no reason to be upset with her but his brain wouldn't listen to him. Korra was the cause of his anger, no doubt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Korra glared at him.

Amon sensed the heat rising in her body. She was so predictable, already resorting to bending before she even knew what was going on.

"You!" Amon snarled.

He felt power corse through him, rising with his anger.

_Yes, my child. That's it. Accept the gifts I have bestowed upon you. _

"No!" Amon's voice thundered inside the truck cab. Korra looked at him with an expression of both anger and confusion.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare daggers at him.

"Nothing, I just-" Amon clutched his head. It felt as if bombs were going off inside his mind.

He struggled to comprehend what was going on. What had that crazy woman done to him?

"Wait!" Amon's hand flashed out and clung to Korra's arm, stopping her from opening the passenger door. "Just let me think for a moment."

Korra's heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing came in and out in short gasps. Amon could hear every move she made; he could sense her fear.

Amon focused on his own breathing, slowing it down. Korra's eventually matched his. The air in the truck calmed as they did.

"I'm sorry." Amon whispered after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Tell me what's happening to you. I can help."

Amon closed his eyes, wanting to believe her words. The man in him wanted someone to care for him, to support him when he doubted himself. But the monster in him growled at the thought that anyone would even dare to try and help him. He was Amon. He was powerful. He didn't need anyone.

_Except for Korra._

Amon couldn't- no, he _wouldn't_- allow some crazy demon or spirit or whatever the hell she was, take Korra away from him. He'd fight off the fires of hell for Korra. Even if she wouldn't accept his love.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

**12.27.12 4:45am**

Korra watched Amon struggle to control his breathing. He wouldn't look at her. Instead he closed his eyes, forehead wrinkled as if he were concentrating on some internal argument.

"Tell me what's happening to you. I can help." Korra reached her hand out towards Amon but then thought better of it.

Something was seriously wrong here. Amon had been so kind to her. True, when she pissed him off, Korra got just the slightest bit scared by him. But he had never hurt her. He had saved her life multiple times. And when Korra hurt him, scarred him, still he stayed by her side like her guardian angel.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Korra forced herself not to roll her eyes. She'd just discovered she was some all-powerful superhero called the 'Avatar' and she was supposed to live out some grand destiny. Not to mention the fact that the dead were walking around eating the living. Anything Amon said couldn't shock her. Korra was far passed being shocked. Just one of the many perks the New World offered.

_Not._

Korra longed for the simple days when she just had to worry about what she would do for the rest of her life. Not whether or not she would have much of a life to worry about.

"Try me." Korra said when Amon didn't speak again.

Korra and Amon had bonded in this New World. It wasn't just the sexual bond they had shared. Fighting for your life with someone changes things, puts things into perspective. Korra didn't love Amon and she didn't think he really loved her, but she cared for him. More than she had cared for anyone before because it was a different kind. She had cared about her mother and the rest of her family. But Amon was different. She couldn't explain it. It's just how it was.

When your partner in crime was in pain, you were in pain. That much was evident as Korra watched Amon's jaw clench, his free hand balled into a fist and sweat beaded on his forehead. The hand Amon still had on her arm didn't tighten though. The arm appeared tense but the fingers held her arm gently.

"Not now. Don't want to talk about it." Amon grunted.

Korra reached out again but this time she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up!"

Amon felt as if he were on fire.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." He growled.

Korra's eyes widen just the slightest. He sounded like a caged beast.

"Stop that. Right now. Or I swear I'll knock you out and feed you to one of the Others." Korra growled back. She was done with his bi-polar act.

Amon stared back at her, shock plastered across his face. And then he did something that completely surprised her. He lunged forward, releasing her arm only to wrap it around her waist, pulling her against himself.

His face was but a hair's breath away from her. Korra sucked in a breath, ready to cuss him out. But she didn't get the chance. Amon kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips were hotter than they should have been. His tongue forced her lips apart and invaded her mouth, tasting her.

Korra's weak attempts to push him off only lasted a few moments before she found herself kissing him back. She couldn't help it. Amon's scent filled her lungs, doing strange things to her mind. It clouded her judgment.

Amon bit her lower lip, causing her to let out what sounded like the most unattractive moan to her ears. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She tried to pull away but Amon tightened his grip on her, crushing their bodies together. The heat between them blazed like the sun. It was hot, too hot. Korra felt as if they were on fire. They were a mess of passion and lust.

All too soon, Amon pulled back to catch his breath. Their breathing was heavy and the windows were all fogged up.

Korra held his face in both hands. It felt as if she needed him there just so she could breathe. If he were to move away, he'd steal the air right out of her lungs.

"Am-Amon?" Korra whispered.

There was something wrong with him, something going on in his mind causing him to lash out in these bi-polar ways. It scared her but not enough to make her leave. She wanted to help him.

"Tell me what it is." Korra continued after Amon remained silent. "Tell me what's going on. Let me help you."

Amon clung to her like a life raft. Leaning forward, he rested his head on her breasts.

"Korra," Amon spoke her name in a hushed tone. His warm breath tickled her skin. "I can't. I can't tell you. Please don't ask me to. If you knew what I'd become, you'd hate me with every fiber of your being."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I've made this clear yet. Korra has blocked out the part of the memories that say Amon is who he is. This is one of those times where I wished I had written the whole thing first so I could go back a edit certain things so that it was clear. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. (: Reviews are always appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was... interesting to write. I planned on having a smut scene but the characters didn't agree with my train of thought. Sorry to disappoint!****  
**

* * *

**12.31.12. 5:31am**

Rain pounded against the windshield. It was still too dark to see much of anything. The truck's headlights illuminated the road in front of them but not much else. That, combined with the sheets of rain falling from the black clouds, made it almost impossible to drive.

Amon had pulled to the side almost half an hour ago, hoping to wait out the storm.

"So." Korra dragged out the word, making it a question.

The past few days had been filled with uncomfortable silences. They had been driving almost non stop. The only time they pulled over was to refuel and eat or take a nap. Even though they spent almost every waking moment together and every night they slept side by side, Korra and Amon had hardly spoken. Amon didn't want to risk getting closer to her.

Well, he _wanted_ to but he knew he shouldn't want to. It was only going to make things more difficult in the long run. They were bound to part ways one day and when that day came, Amon didn't want it to hurt anymore than it already would.

"Korra," Amon tested her name, trying out how it felt on his tongue.

Korra stopped fidgeting and stared up at him.

"What are we doing?" Amon hissed, his breath coming out in a small puff of air. With the rain had come cold air. The weather hadn't been making any sense lately. Apparently the end of the world meant that the seasons were all jacked up.

Korra didn't answer him. He tried to read the emotions flickering across her face but he felt too detached.

"What are we doing? What's the point in surviving? The world has gone to Hell in a hand basket." Amon looked out the window. He didn't really want an answer because he already knew it.

Survival was human instinct. The body would fight to live until its very last breath.

"What does it matter?" Amon said under his breath.

His whole family was most likely dead and he had fallen in love with a woman who was apparently destined to be his enemy. And Korra had no clue. If she knew what Amon was capable of and what he was going to do, she would kill him.

It's what Amon would do if he were her.

"It matters." Korra whispered. She placed her small hand over his that were folded in his lap.

Amon closed his eyes. He could hear Korra's steady heart beats. He could even hear the soft rustle of fabric as her chest moved up and down with each breath she inhaled and exhaled.

He could remember. Amon remember his past life and the things he'd done. He'd stripped the Avatar of her powers and led an army of non-benders against benders. All benders. Even the innocent.

Equalists didn't distinguish between man, woman, or child. No bender had been safe from his army.

Clearly, Korra didn't recall her past life. If she did, she wouldn't be touching Amon. She would run away as fast as she could.

Amon had hurt Korra, taking a piece of her, a piece of her soul, away.

_Bending is evil._

The thought sounded like his own but it couldn't be. Those must have been Loh's words. She was trying to influence him like the spirit Koh had done in his past life. Koh had given Amon powers and told him what must be done in order to rid the world of bending.

And he had. Amon had won. Him and his Equalist had completely erased bending from this world. It wasn't even in the history books. There weren't any legends or myths.

"Amon, talk to me." Korra's soft voice pleaded with him.

But Amon couldn't. He couldn't tell her how disgusted he was with himself. He couldn't tell her that he had thoughts of hurting her. Korra would be terrified of him.

"We should get moving." Amon cleared his throat. His hand reached for the keys in the ignition. Korra stopped him before he could start the truck back up.

"No. Tell me what's troubling you."

"You want to know what's wrong?" Amon yelled, turning on Korra.

She narrowed her eyes and him and withdrew her hand. Amon knew he was having another episode but couldn't stop himself.

"Everything!" Amon shouted. "Every damn thing is wrong in this fucked up world! We haven't seen another living soul. All that's left is the dead eating anything that moves!"

"Well, _ex-cuse_ the fuck out of me!" Korra snapped back. There was a fire in her eyes, a warning that she wouldn't put up with his misdirected anger.

"Dammit!" Amon punched the wheel of the truck. He knew he was wrong but he couldn't help the anger. He was angry at everything and everyone. But especially himself.

How could he have allowed Loh to give him these powers? The powers were going to corrupt him.

_No. They've already corrupted me._

"You think I don't know how this feels?" Korra was yelling at him now. Her voice was loud as it bounced back at them in the confined space.

"No!" Amon snarled. "You don't know how this feels! I close my eyes and all I see is death." Amon covered his face with his hands. He couldn't look at her but he could feel her piercing gaze.

"Your death." Amon whispered so low he wasn't sure Korra had heard him at first.

"Amon," her voice was barely audible over the pouring rain. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not dying and I'm not leaving you."

Amon took a deep breath as the words sunk in. With each day that passed, he fell in love with her more and more. How was that even possible? How was it possible to fall in love with someone in such a sort amount of time?

_Love is for the weak._

Amon's hands balled into fists. The thought was true no matter where it came from. Loh was already using Korra against him. She rubbed it in his face that Korra was the Avatar, destined to be his enemy. Should Loh learn just how strong Amon felt about Korra, she'd do everything in her power to break his heart.

"Let me help you." Korra whispered into his ear. Her hands wrapped gently around his wrists as she pulled his hands away to see his scarred face.

Amon shook his head. Korra was the last person who could help him.

"Please, Amon." Her breath was warm on his cheek. His groan twitched in response.

The moment her lips touched his, Amon knew. He knew he was already too far gone. His head was underwater and there was no saving him. Korra was the ocean he was drowning in and he would willingly breath her in.

**12.31.12 11:01am **

Korra watched the farm pastures go by her window. The rain had finally let up and the sun was shining. She and Amon had decided to look for another motel to spend a night in. The last few nights sleeping in the truck had not been good on her back. A nice, comfortable bed was just what she needed.

Korra had no idea what state or town they were in now but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care. The open road was ahead of them and they hadn't seen an Other in almost a week. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as they originally thought. Perhaps it was an isolated thing, some kind of illness that had only affected a few towns.

"I'm going to pull over for a minute." Amon explained as he slowed down the truck, parking it on the shoulder.

"Why?" Korra's eyes darted around, trying to see if there was any movement in the tall wheat growing on either side of the road. But the only thing that moved was the wheat swaying in the wind.

"I need to relieve myself." Amon opened the door and climbed out. He looked both ways before crossing the street. Old habits must die hard. Not a single thing was headed in their direction on the flat, straight road.

Korra let out a long sigh, deciding that it might be nice to stretch her legs for a few minutes. She climbed out of the truck and closed the door behind her.

The breeze felt warm on her skin. Unseasonable warm. The weather was seriously unbalanced. Nights were colder than ice and the days were like spring.

_Oh, well._

Korra had someone to keep her warm at night and keep her company during the day. So what the weather was weird? It was weird in a good way. The warm air felt incredible. It lifted her spirits and made her feel like not everything had gone to shit.

"Korra!" Amon's shout snapped Korra out of her light mood. Her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach at the alarm in his voice.

"Amon!" Korra ran across the road, trying to find the spot Amon had disappeared to. Leaping over the wooden fence, Korra hit the wheat at a full sprint. "Amon, where are you?"

Korra's ears strained themselves, trying to hear Amon over the sound of her heart racing.

"Korra run!" Amon's voice shouted from somewhere on her left.

Korra quickly changed directions, heading straight towards him.

_Pop, pop, pop!_

Birds took off into the air as the gun fire went off. The shots sounded too close and too many. It couldn't have been Amon firing his gun. The sounds came from different spots.

"Amon!" Korra cried, fearing the worst.

Why had she been so foolish? Why had she pushed him away when he confessed his feelings for her? None of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been attacked by Others and then burned Amon's face in the process.

And now here they were, running through a wheat field with people shooting guns off.

Korra's heart raced faster than her feet. She should have reached him by now.

"Amon!" The sob escaped her mouth in a single breath. Korra hands shook and her body ached.

Korra burst out of the wheat into a clearing. It was like a crop circle, small and perfectly round with wheat growing on all sides.

In the center lay Amon, clutching his left arm.

"Amon!" Korra fell to his side, not bothering to look around. All that mattered was making sure Amon was okay.

"Korra, get out of here." Amon blocked her hands and pushed her back. "Get to the truck and leave."

"No." Korra slapped his hand away from her shoulder. "I'm not leaving you."

Amon let out a sigh but gave up on pushing her away.

His left arm was bleeding just below the shoulder. There was no hole where Korra expected to see a bullet wound.

"It just grazed me." Amon explained.

"Don't worry. I'll heal it." Korra smiled down at him. She had thought she would find him dead. Instead, she found him with a small injury, one she could easily take care of. It wasn't any worse than his leg had been when they first met.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man's voice asked from across the clearing.

Korra's heart leapt into her throat.

"Shut up." Another man responded as they stepped through the wheat, fully revealing themselves.

The first one that spoke up was the younger of the two. He had dark hair just like the other man but that was about the only thing they had in common. The first was short and muscular whereas the other was tall and lean. The shorter one had dark green eyes and the other had light brown, almost golden. Yet somehow they looked similar.

"Holy shit." Korra breathed. She _knew_ them. She'd seen them somewhere before.

"Dammit, bro. I told you not to hit him, just scare him." The second man turned on the first with anger. "He's not one of the living dead. We could use him."

"I'm sorry. I guess my aim is better than I thought." He didn't seemed to be at all bothered by the anger. In fact, he seemed happy, almost hyper about the whole ordeal.

"Great. Just great." The second man threw his hands up. "Now we have to get this injured guy all the way back to base."

"He can still walk." The other argued. "He'll be fine. Doc can heal 'em."

"That's not the point!" He advanced on his younger companion, poking him in the chest with his gun. "We were sent out to find supplies, not shoot survivors!"

"Amon." Korra hissed into his ear as the two men argued a few feet away. "Do you recognize those guys at all?"

"No." Amon hissed back, keeping his eyes on the two men. "Should I?"

Korra had that nagging feeling again. She knew she knew those guys from somewhere. Maybe she'd seen them on a billboard or a TV ad.

"Forget it. Let's just get them back to base. I'll deal with you later." The second man turned and head in Korra and Amon's direction.

"Sorry about my brother. When we first saw movement, we thought you might be one of the dead. My brother got a little excited. It's his first raid." The man tried to explain. "After I realized you were one of the living, I thought you could be dangerous and just wanted to scare you. We haven't seen another of the living in these parts since the first bomb went off."

Korra stared at him, unsure of what to say. She's was shocked to even be speaking with another person besides Amon. And she still couldn't shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

**12.31.12 11:30am**

Amon glared at the stupid boy kneeling in front of them. Oh, he knew him all right. From a different lifetime. The only reason he hadn't said anything was because he didn't want to trigger any memories in Korra.

"Are you guys okay?" The boy asked, looking directly at Amon.

"I've just been shot." Amon replied in a cool voice.

"We'll get you some help. I promise. Just come with us back to our base camp." The boy reached out towards Amon, offering his help to stand.

"Why should we?" Amon asked.

"Who are you?" Korra spoke over him.

The foolish boy stood up and looked between the two of them on the ground.

"My name is Mako and that's my brother, Bolin."

* * *

**;ajsflajlkds So what do you guys think!? I'm so glad that I'm at this part in the story.**** I've got big, big, big things planned! Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy but now that I'm no longer working a full time job, the updates shouldn't be as spread out as they have been. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"The name's Bolin." The earthbender boy smiles down at me. I can't help but think he's cute. He's just not my type. _

_"Bolin!" His teammate calls out to him, leaving me to look around at the locker area where the Fire Ferrets get ready before each round. _

_There's a few storage cabinets in the corner and a couple of benches spread throughout the space. But absolutely nothing compares to the view._

_The Pro-Bending Arena is laid out before me in all its glory. I can see everything. The arena in the middle surround by water, the crowd as it cheers, anticipating the next match. _

_"This is my brother, Mako." Bolin points to the firebender, distracting me from my observations. _

_"Mako? Hey, I heard you on the radio! " I hold out my hand as Mako walks towards me. "You were incred-"_

_"Come on, Bolin. We're next." Mako brushes past me without even a glance in my direction._

_"Or I could meet him later." _

**12.31.12 11:40am**

"Korra!" Amon yelled her name right into her ear.

"What?" Korra jumped back.

Her head was throbbing and she felt like she had just woken up from a five day slumber.

"Snap out of it." Amon growled. He was still laying beside her, holding his bleeding arm.

"Out of what?" Korra rubbed her temple with her thumbs.

"You looked like you were in a daze. Your eyes got all glazed over and-" The younger boy, Bolin, began to explain.

"Bro, shut up."

"What? I was just-"

Mako gave Bolin a look that spoke volumes, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"We'll take you both back to our base camp and get you healed." The oldest boy pointed towards Amon's arm. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Amon hissed.

Apparently, Amon didn't enjoy being shot in the arm. The looks he was giving the brothers would have caused Korra to shrink back.

"Let me heal you." Korra whispered into Amon's ear, not wanting the brothers to overhear her and ask questions.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want them," Amon nodded in the direct of the brothers. "to see what you're capable of. Besides, I'm fine. Just a scratch." Amon shrugged his shoulders but then winced at the pain the movement caused.

"As soon as we get a moment alone, I'll heal you." Korra helped Amon to his feet as she kept an eye on the brothers just a few feet away. The vision was still fresh in her mind.

Had this been what Aang was talking about when he said others had been reincarnated as well? If the vision truly was a memory, then the brothers were her friends and not her enemy. Why had Aang spoken to her with caution?

True, the brothers had guns in this life time but they seemed harmless enough. The New World caused everyone to be on edge when something moved. An Other could attack at any moment. Korra could have made the same mistake in Bolin's place.

"Okay. Let's get a move on." Mako interrupted Korra's thoughts.

"Wait. Our supplies are-"

"Gone." Amon shot Korra a look that told her she needed to keep her mouth shut.

Mako and Bolin looked between Korra and Amon as if they were unsure who to ask for answers.

"Right. Our supplies are gone." Korra nodded to Amon.

It made sense that he didn't want the brothers going near their truck and supplies. But Korra didn't want to leave it sitting there. She would have to come back for it later.

"Where is this base camp?" Korra asked Mako, trying to divert the conversation.

"It's about a mile north of here. And then the real camp in two miles from that."

"Real camp?" Amon asked, suddenly interested in the oldest brother.

"Well, yes. The base camp is where we check everyone in at. Make sure no one has a bite. Stuff like that. Then we let them into the- the real camp." Mako's voice faltered at the end as if he were going to use a different name for their 'real camp' but caught himself in time.

"A bite?" Korra asked after making note of the hesitation in his voice about the camp.

"If you're bitten by a Rotter then you'll get infected. It depends on the person but it takes about twenty-four hours for the disease to kill you and then about three hours after you die, you come back as a Rotter." Mako explained.

"You mean as one of the Others." Korra didn't say it as a question. It wasn't hard to guess what he was talking about.

"Yeah. 'Other' or 'Rotter' or 'Flesh Eater'." Bolin shrugged his shoulders like this was a normal conversation to be having. "Everyone's got a different name for 'em. We call 'em Rotters 'cause if they last long enough, their flesh rots right off their bodies yet they still keep on walkin'."

"We should clear out of here. Rotters are bound to have heard the shot." Mako turned and began walking north without bothering to see if any of them followed.

"Told you they could hear." Korra muttered under her breath to Amon.

"Hmph." He acknowledged.

Korra helped Amon to his feet. When she offered to help him walk, he quickly denied her with a look of annoyance planted on his face.

Instead, he tore off part of his shirt and had her tie it tightly over his wound.

"That should be good enough for now." Korra smiled up at him, trying to hide her worry.

**12.31.12 12:40pm**

"_This_ is your base camp?" Korra voice expressed the shock that Amon felt.

It had only been a week since the end of the world and yet this place was a fortified base. It looked as if it had once been an army base complete with electrocuted fences. The "Warning: High Voltage" sign was clearly visible.

Beyond the fence, several people in metal armor were walking about talking into headsets. Amon wished he could hear what they were saying.

There were three different dark green tents sent up towards the back. One had a bright red cross at the top. A few jeeps sat parked by the back fence.

"Yeah. Our- er- leader set all this up within a few days after everything went to hell." Bolin answered Korra. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were uncomfortable explaining anything further.

"Hey, Lin!" Mako shouted.

A gray haired woman turned away from the man she was currently yelling at to see who had called her name. She wore a dark metal suit just like all the others but carried herself as if she were in charge. As she approached, Amon could make out two distinct scars on her right jaw.

"What?" Lin asked from the other side of the fence. She crossed her arms and glared down her nose at them.

"We ran across these two about a mile south of here. This one," Mako cocked his head back at Amon. "needs a healing session."

"He'll have to wait until you've all been inspected for bites." Lin nodded her head at the fence guard.

The fence creaked as it slowly wheeled to the side, letting the small group inside.

**12.31.12 1:30pm**

"Step aside right now!" Korra screamed at one of the guards blocking her from entering the tent.

After they were let into the base camp, guards had separated Korra and Amon. Korra had been taken to one of the tents where a female officer had told her to strip down so she could be inspected for a bite.

Korra had reluctantly cooperated. But this was where she drew the line.

The guards weren't allowing her to see Amon at all. They claimed he was still being operated on.

"Step aside, Morit." A woman's voice behind Korra, startled her.

Korra composed her face before turning around to face Lin.

"Chief Beifong." The guard saluted Lin and stepped to the side.

"Thank you." Korra nodded at the woman. She turned and quickly entered the tent.

The smell hit her first. It smelled like rotting flesh. Korra had a flashback to the Rotter she had fought in the fallen building.

The tent was fairly large and broke off into six different sections aside from the entrance area and hallway. Moans and cries could be heard behind the fabric separating each room.

"You're keeping him in here? Why?" Korra asked Lin who had followed her through.

"This is the only healing facility we have at this base camp. This is where we keep those who have been bitten. All attempts at saving them have failed." Lin's voice held no emotion.

"Where is he?" Korra growled. She felt the fire rising up inside her, asking to be freed.

Korra didn't wait for Lin to answer her. She stormed down the hallway, yanking aside each door flap as she went. She tried to ignoring the bloodied bodies she saw in each room.

The last one on the right revealed Amon, sitting on a bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Dried blood caked his arm and shirt.

"Are you okay?" Korra rushed to him. Her hands fluttered nervously around his shoulder. She wished Lin hadn't followed her, otherwise she could have healed him right now.

"Korra." Amon whispered her name like a warning. Something in his voice was off.

"What?" Korra searched his dark eyes for an answer they wouldn't reveal.

"I'm healed."

Korra's brain struggled to comprehend what her ears had plainly heard in his voice.

"You- you mean…" The question trailed off.

"Yes." Amon nodded his head. He wouldn't say anymore but his eyes told her to keep quiet about what they both knew.

"We have very special doctors here." Lin explained in a blunt voice. "Their abilities are impressive. But you'll learn more about that once you reach the city."

**12.31.12. 2:05pm**

"Oh, man. I am so glad you're okay. I am so, so sorry." The youngest brother started apologizing once more to Amon.

Amon clenched his jaw in order to keep himself from snapping at the poor boy.

"His okay, Bolin." Korra smiled at him. The smile told Amon all he needed to know.

Korra remembered the brothers from their past lives. She recalled their friendship. What else could Korra remember about her former life? Did she remember the war?

"Let's go." Mako pushed through the group to load a duffle bag into the back of one of the Jeeps. "I need to get you guys set up in the city and then get back here before dark."

"You guys are going to love it there!" Bolin was once again his over excited self.

Amon tuned Bolin out as he told Korra all about the 'city' as everyone called it. Amon doubted it was much of a city. It was probably just some small town they had cleaned out to live in. He should have focused more on where he and Korra had been traveling; it would give him some kind of idea where they currently where.

The car ride was a quiet event. At least for Amon it was. Korra and Bolin talked to each other like old friends but Amon tuned out the laughter.

If he was being honest with himself, Amon was jealous. Completely and totally painted green with jealousy.

Amon remembered every detail about his former life. Korra and the brothers had been close friends. Eventually, she and the oldest had dated and would have gotten married if not for the war.

_If not for me._

"Bolin!" Mako's loud voice distracted Amon from his own thoughts. "Pay attention and make me that bridge."

"Oh, right! Sorry." Bolin stood up in the back of the Jeep. He spread his legs apart and bent his knees. With a look of determination on his face, the younger brother raised his hands and then thrust them away from his body.

"Wha-"

"Oh my god!" Korra's interrupted him, starring straight past him.

Amon turned and saw what appeared to be a large flat rock expanding out of the side of a cliff. It continued stretching as Bolin held his hands up.

Off in the distance, buildings rose on the horizon. They twinkled in the sun's bright light. Amon had assumed they would be heading towards a small town. 'City' was right. They were driving to one very large city.

"Don't be too freaked out. You'll get used to people doing this kind of thing. Our leader calls it bending." Bolin explained as the Jeep drove onto his bridge.

Amon looked down and saw they were passing over a deep and dark trench. Whoever their 'leader' was, he was serious about keeping things out of his city.

"Mako here can bend fire. Our leader can bend water. We're not sure how we do it. Some people just can and some can't. But each of us can only bend one element. That seems to be some sort of rule for it."

Amon meet Korra's shocked expression. She opened her mouth as if to say something but Amon cut her off with a shake of his head. Korra may think she could trust the brothers but Amon didn't want her to reveal she was the Avatar. Not until they knew more about what was going on in this city and how it had sprung up like this in only a week.

"Here we are." Bolin shouted.

The city was surround on all sides by tall walls that seemed to come straight out of the ground. Mako drove them into a small opening. When Bolin lowered his hands, the opening sealed shut behind them.

The tunnel wasn't very long. Already, Amon could see the bright light at the end that they raced towards.

In less the a minute, the Jeep burst through the other side, revealing the city at last.

"Welcome to Republic City."

* * *

**I had some fun with this chapter and I hoped you guys liked it! I know I don't have very many readers but I miss getting feedback from you guys! Let me know what you think. It really does help. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.31.12 6:30pm**

"I don't like it here." Amon declared once he and Korra were finally alone.

Mako and Bolin had left them in what was to be their very own apartment. It was a spacious, one bedroom flat at the top of a thirteen storied building. Korra had instantly fallen in love with the cozy place.

Republic City was nothing like anything Korra had imagined. It was hard to believe that the people here had gotten settled in in under a week. It didn't seem possible. Republic City was a fully functioning, fortified town that didn't appear to have been affected by whatever plague had killed off the majority of the human race.

"What's not to like?" Korra asked as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets.

Everything was stocked. There were men and women's clothing in the bedroom closets (all the right sizes), food in the fridge and pantry. Drinks were chilled and just waiting for someone to pour a glass.

"It all seems too good to be true." Amon stood in the center of the living room. His eyes traveled over the couch, lazy-boy recliner, flat screen TV, stereo, and fireplace but nothing else moved. He stood as still as a statue with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"That's because the world has gone to shit. I'll be waiting for a Rotter to jump around every corner too. It'll just take some time to get used to." Korra closed the last cabinet and joined Amon in the living room.

The apartment had an opened floored concept. Floor to ceiling windows let sunlight into the kitchen and living room. French doors opened to a balcony that overlooked Republic City.

"It's not that." Amon admitted. He looked out the windows.

The sun was just starting to set. Bright pinks and purples lit up the clouds. The colors bled through onto the back walls. They highlighted Amon's dark hair. Korra noted the scruff growing along his jawline. It looked good on him; she hoped he wouldn't shave it off now that they were in civilization.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

She felt the overwhelming desire to go to Amon and wrap her arms around his waist. But there was still a tension between the two. They had already gone through so much in such a short amount of time. Korra tried to pretend like Amon hadn't declared his love for her but it was still there. It sat between them like an uncomfortable elephant in the room.

"I don't trust these people." Amon turned to her, his eyes capturing her own. "It's simply not possible for them to have built this kind of fortified city in only a week."

"Well, it _is_ just a city that they cleaned out." Korra said defensively.

She knew Amon was right but she refused to agree with him. If she did, it would pop this bubble of happiness. She just wanted a few moments where she wasn't glancing behind her shoulder at every step.

"I also don't approve of all the bending going on here." Amon continued as if Korra hadn't said anything. "The only way in or out of this city is if an earthbender is with you."

"Why would you want to leave? Death is out there." Korra pointed out the window to emphasis her words.

"So we just live like caged animals?" Amon shouted, startling Korra enough to cause her to take a step back.

"If that's what it takes to survive!" Korra shouted back.

She didn't like this. Why were they arguing? She hated fighting with Amon. The past few days he seemed so tense around her. Korra thought he had forgiven her for hurting him and not being able to fully heal his face but perhaps not.

"We were surviving just fine on our own! They didn't even bother to ask if we wanted to live in their damn city." Amon walked towards Korra, backing her into a corner with a window on one side and a wall on the other.

Korra stared up at him with widened eyes. Amon was so angry but she didn't know where it was all coming from.

"Did I not protect you? Did I not keep my word?" Amon's voice was just a whisper as his hands came up to rest on the walls, his arms blocking her in.

Korra didn't know how to respond. How could Amon think that those two things were even related? They had stumbled upon a group of survivors. Why wouldn't they come to live here?

"Korra." He breathed her name as he leaned in close.

In such a confined space, Amon's scent filled her lungs and clouded out everything else. Korra tried to remember what he had been yelling about. She tried to recall why exactly there was a tension between them.

"I love you. Does that even mean anything to you?" Amon's lips brushed against the skin at the base of her throat. The contact set shivers down her spine.

"Love?" Korra barely breathed the question. She hadn't meant to voice it but Amon's scent was doing strange things to her mind.

"Yes. Love." Amon whispered back.

How could Korra tell him that was impossible? How could she explain that love had died along with more than half the world's population.

"That's not possible." Korra's breaths came out in short gasps as she struggled to control her body's reactions to Amon's presence.

"Oh, but it is."

The moment his lips touched her, Korra knew she was a goner. How could she have denied him? The world had gone to shit and here she was trying to fight the only chance of love she had ever known. Even before everyone died, Korra had never known the love of a man. Why did she fight it now? Why was it so hard for her to believe Amon?

His lips were soft against hers, speaking the words he couldn't. Amon was waiting for her, letting her decide. It wasn't a physical thing. Amon was giving her the option of returning his love. He was opening himself up to her, completely.

Korra kissed him back out of habit. It was the most natural thing in the world to her. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. But when she realized just what he was asking of her, Korra pulled away.

"A-amon?"

"Don't fight it, Korra." Amon whispered the words as he nuzzled against the inside of her neck.

"I don't think I'm strong enough for this." Korra's eyes pricked with tears. Something inside her yanked back, not allowing her to fully dive into loving him. It was that nagging feeling that constantly bugged her. What was it about Amon?

"You don't have to be. Let me be your strength." Amon wrapped his arms around Korra's body, pressing her against his hard chest.

Korra clung to him, her eyes shut tight as she tried to keep herself from crying.

_What is it? What is it about Amon?_

Korra's mind flipped back through their short time together. From the moment she thought he was one of the Others, when they made love, when she hurt him with powers she didn't even know she possessed, all the way up to the moment which brought them here.

_Does it matter? Shouldn't Amon be enough? He's never once betrayed me. _

Amon remained silent as Korra struggled with an internal battle she had known would come sooner or later. When Amon had first confessed his love, Korra had been running from it, not wanting to make a decision. But here it was. She couldn't run this time.

Korra ran her hands underneath Amon's shirt and up his bare chest. Turning her head, Korra locked lips with him, too afraid to speak. She couldn't voice the words; the small voice in the back of her mind wouldn't allow it. But perhaps she could show him.

As the kiss depended, Korra's fingers fumbled with the button of Amon's pants.

"Stop." Amon grabbed both of Korra's wrist in one hand. "I will not make love to a woman unless I know she loves me."

Amon's golden eyes locked onto hers, waiting for her reply.

"Are my actions not enough?" Korra growled. Anger was her go to defense.

"No." Amon replied in an even voice. "I need to know, Korra."

"Fine!" Korra yanked her hands free from Amon's grasp. "You want me to say it? I love you. I love you, Amon."

Korra pushed on Amon's chest but he didn't budge. Instead, he stared down at her with wide eyes. But Korra was too annoyed to register the surprise written across his face.

"I. Love. You." Crossing her arms, Korra looked away, just over his shoulder. Which is why she didn't see it coming.

Amon pushed Korra up against the wall, pinning her in place. Before Korra could cry out, Amon covered her mouth with his. The kiss was demanding. It was just like their first. They kissed as if they would never kiss again, stopping only for quick, short intakes of air.

Korra wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Amon's body as he carried them over to the couch. There wasn't time to go all the way to the bedroom.

Once Amon dropped her down on the couch, Korra fumbled with her clothing. Her clumsy fingers had only managed to unbutton her jeans when Amon pinned her hands over her head. He crawled over her, a leg on either side, trapping her in place.

Korra bit back a smile at the sight of Amon looming over her. He looked like a beautiful beast ready to devour her.

Amon tore her clothing off in a matter of seconds, followed quickly by his own. His mouth claimed hers as his hard on pressed into her inner thigh. Korra moaned at the contact, her nails digging into the muscles of his back.

Korra melted to him like liquid flames, molding and pressing herself against him with a fierce urgency. Amon quickly obliged, plunging himself deep inside of her. They breathed out moans of pleasure in unison, as if they had both been waiting for this exact moment to finally come to pass.

An unexplainable fear crept in the dark corners of Korra's mind, as if saying this would be the last time Amon would hold her. Time was such a funny thing. If someone had told her two weeks ago that the world would end but she would find love, Korra would have laughed in their face.

There was no telling how much longer Korra and Amon would be together. She had already seen him flirt with death on several occasions. She couldn't bare the thought of parting from his side.

"You. Are. Mine." With each word, Amon rocked his hips hard between her legs and pushed the dark thoughts from her mind.

Korra was his, completely. She should have realized it from the moment she met him. Korra and Amon fit each other perfectly. They complimented each other both physically and emotionally. She never wanted to be parted from his side.

Korra could already feel herself reaching the edge. Amon's scent filled her mind as his murmurs of love filled her ears. She matched Amon's rhythm, moving her body against his in an animalistic dance.

With a final thrust, Amon growled, releasing himself inside her. Seconds later, Korra's fingers clawed into his skin as she followed with her own climax. Their heavy breathing mixed in the air with the scent of sex.

_Knock knock!_

"Who the hell is that?" Amon snarled, his arms still wrapped tightly around Korra.

"I- I don't know." Korra responded lamely as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Mr. Amon and Ms. Korra!" A small voice shouted through the apartment door followed closely by two more knocks.

"One moment!" Amon yelled. He withdrew from Korra, picking up his pants only to shove each leg inside them.

Korra grabbed Amon's large t-shirt and flung it on herself just before Amon opened the door with a look that would surely scare whoever was behind it.

"Can I help you?" Amon asked, his fingers gripping the doorknob so hard his knuckles were white.

Korra peeked over the edge of the couch. A small man who looked to be in his mid to late forties, stood with a white envelope in his hands. When he saw Amon, he reached up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Our leader wished to send you this letter containing a welcome to our city. He also expressed a personal invitation to the city's celebration tonight. I am told it will be on the scale of that of Time Square." Then man thrust the envelope into Amon's hand and again pushed the frames back up on his nose.

"Celebration?"

"For New Year's Eve, of course. It will be held at the center of town, just a block away from here." With a tip of his head, the man ran off without waiting for Amon's response.

Amon shut the door and turned to Korra who had to repress a chuckle at the sight of his shocked expression.

"I completely forgot it was New Year's Eve." Amon admitted.

"Oh, come on." Korra jumped up from the couch. "Let's get dressed and join the others. It should be fun."

Amon starred at her with a look that clearly stated he had no intentions of doing anything of the sort.

"Or," Korra dragged out the word, looking up at him with what she hoped was a seductive grin. "We could stay here and celebrate in our own way."

"You read my mind." Amon tossed the envelope aside, already forgotten.

**01.01.13 12:01am**

_I'm surrounded by mist once more in a land I have come to recognize as the Spirit World. _

_"Ugh!" I groan to the emptiness around me. "What now? Can't I just have a few moments of peace?"_

_"Avatar Korra." Aang's familiar voice calls out to me but I can't see where he is. "I tried to give you time to remember on your own. I'm not sure why your mind has repressed the most important memories of your past life."_

_I spin around in circles, trying to pin point Aang's location. But all I see is the dark mist. It's everywhere. _

_"You must remember in order to save the world."_

_"Wait! What are you talking about? I already remember my past life. I had friends, Mako and Bolin. I was a pro-bender!" I shout to Aang. His words have me terrified but I'm not sure why. _

_"It is time." _


	13. Chapter 13

**Just some quick notes before you read the chapter! First: Most of this chapter is a flashback. In previous chapters I have put all flashbacks in italics but this chapter I didn't because of all the internal thoughts that go on. Second: Major trigger warnings! I don't want to give a lot away but major trigger warnings for suicide related events. Third: I apologize in advance. This chapter was really hard for me to write. It was definitely an emotional process. **

* * *

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I used to live with the White Lotus before running away to Republic City so I could begin my airbending training. I have a pet polarbear dog named Naga. My best friends are Mako and Bolin. All three of us make up the pro-bending team, The Fire Ferrets. We competed in the pro bending championship but lost to The Wolfbats who then had their bending taken away by Amon.

_Amon! No, skip that part._

I rub my forehead as I start to recall all the facts. But my mind is so clouded with lies that it's hard separating what is true and what is false.

"Korra? May I come in?" I hear Tenzin's voice call from the other side of the door.

After my failed attempt at defeating Amon during a rescue mission of the airbender children, we had all retreated back to Air Temple Island. Amon and his Equalist were leaving us alone, for now.

"Korra?" Tenzin knocked once more when I didn't reply.

I'm so ashamed. I don't want to see him or anyone else. I've failed. I've failed the people of Republic City. I've failed my past lives. I've failed as the Avatar.

"Katara is here and would like to speak to you." Tenzin's muffled voice is more persistent now.

_Repeat the facts._

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I used to live with the White Lotus before-

"Korra." Katara's voice pulls me away from my thoughts. She's opened the door without bothering to wait for my answer.

I don't look at her as she crosses the room but I feel the bed shift as she settles down next to me.

"You were so brave." Katara whispers to me.

The room remains silent as she waits for me to speak. But I can't. I know that the moment I open my mouth, I'll lose it. The tears I'm struggling to hold in would spill over and I wouldn't be able to stop them.

"We'll get through this together. Evil is never allowed to endurer. Not while there is still good left in the world."

I give a slight nod of my head so Katara knows I heard her.

_Repeat the facts._

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I failed Republic City. Amon took away my bending.

"Tomorrow is a new day, Korra." Katara says as she wraps a strong arm around my shoulders, giving a small squeeze of comfort.

_Repeat the facts._

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. Amon took my bending because the Spirits gave him power to do so. Amon and Councilmen Tarrlok have been working together.

"When you're ready, there is a room full of people that want to hear you're okay."

_Repeat the facts. _

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I failed Republic City but Councilmen Tarrlok betrayed it. He betrayed me, lied to me, and set me up like a pig for slaughter.

"Let me speak to her." Mako's voice startles me even more than Katara's did.

Mako is the last person I want to see me like this. I'm a poor excuse for the Avatar. The Avatar is supposed to be strong and powerful. But I've been striped of my power and I've never felt more weak than I do right now.

Once the room has cleared out, Mako sits down on the bed next to me. He leaves a couple inches between us, inviting me to close the distance.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is!" I snap.

"Tarrlok tricked _us_. Not just you. I fell for the story too." Mako replies in a calm, even tone. I know he's trying to comfort me but it's not helping. I should have been able to see Tarrlok's deception.

Amon taking away Tarrlok's bending and taking him prisoner had all been a set up. Tarrlok fed me some bullshit story about Amon really being 'Noatok' his brother. When I tried to confront Amon, I was made a fool in front of all Republic City. Amon used the fight between he and I to fuel his hate speech against benders, saying that I was oppressing them all.

_Repeat the facts. _

Amon and Tarrlok are not brothers. They didn't even know each other until a few years ago. They have been planning this for years. Tarrlok betrayed Republic City, thinking he would gain ultimate power. Amon turned on and betrayed Tarrlok. Amon is in control of Republic City.

"I clung to that story, hoping desperately for it to be true. Because the truth is even harder to believe. How could the Spirits turn against the Avatar?" I turn to Mako, searching his eyes for answers I already know he doesn't have.

"Maybe it isn't the Spirit World entirely. It could be just one Spirit or even a small group of Spirits." Mako is still trying to comfort me but it's doing no good.

I don't respond. There's nothing to say to him. There's nothing to say to anyone. I have no excuse for my behavior. I'm a terrible Avatar.

_And now I can't even bend._

The thought freezes me in place. Mako continues to speak but his voice sounds far off, like he's shouting to me from the other side of a long tunnel.

_No. Don't think about that. Repeat the facts. _

I hug myself tightly and rock back and forth, trying to calm myself down.

_Repeat the facts. Repeat the facts!_

My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar.I-

_Can I even be the Avatar without bending?_

My rocking quickens as I hug myself even tighter. Someone is grabbing me by the shoulders but it feels as if I'm wearing several layers of clothing between me and their hands.

_How can the Avatar bring balance if she can't even find balance within herself?_

Without my bending, I feel like a stranger in my own body. Having my power stripped from me is like being taken out of my own skin and placed inside someone else.

_You still have airbending. _

The small voice in my head tries to comfort me but the louder voice overpowers it.

_Only one element isn't balanced._

It's true I have airbending now. It's the only thing that stood between Mako and me and the Equalists taking us prisoners. But I haven't even tried to airbend since then and I don't have hardly any training. The world need a capable Avatar.

_The world doesn't need a half-baked Avatar. The world doesn't need me. _

I stop rocking and sit still on the bed. Whoever was yelling is now silent as if waiting for me to say something.

"Korra?" Mako's just barely registers in my mind.

_Why would Mako love me now? If he didn't love me as the Avatar, why would he ever love a broken version?_

My palms begin to sweat. I know where my train of thought is going but I'm afraid. I'm so afraid.

_Be strong and think about the world._

Everything has been thrown out of balance because of me. I've tried to fix things and only made them worse. I was a foolish, stubborn girl that thought she could save the world. But I only put it in more danger.

The question now is if the world could survive without its Avatar for ten to fifteen years. It survived the hundred year war, waiting for Aang. But at what cost? The Fire Nation was one thing but Equalists are entirely different. The Equalist don't just want power; they want to destroy bending completely.

_Aang, now would be a great time for some guidance. _

But Aang doesn't respond. None of my past lives speak up in his place. The Spirit World has abandoned me.

I know what I must do but I'm not sure if I'll have the courage.

Life is such a precious thing. How many days had I wasted by not truly living? Everyone always thinks they have all the time in the world.

_Time. Couldn't I have a bit more?_

No. The longer I wait, the harder it'll be. I have to think about the world. Benders and non-benders alike are in danger because of me.

When I left my home to come to Republic City, the thought that I would never see my parents again never crossed my mind. I was the Avatar. I was powerful. What did I have to fear? And now I will never see them again. I'll never get to eat my mother's homemade noodles or go penguin sledding with my dad.

All the friends I've met in Republic City? I'll never again play in a pro-bending match or meditate with Tenzin and his children on Air Temple Island. Asami and I will never get to go racing in her car. I'll miss Mako and Bolin, the two greatest friends a girl could ask for. Naga-

_Oh spirits! Naga! _

My very best friend. Will she even understand what happened to me or will she think I've abandoned her?

Silent tears fall down my cheeks. I don't bother brushing them off. There's no point.

"Korra? What is it?" Mako's concerned voice is right in my ear. He shakes me again trying to get a response.

"It's- It's nothing." I clear my throat and square my shoulders. I've made my decision; I must go through with it.

"Talk to me." He whispers, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"I'm really tired." I look at his golden eyes, committing them to memory.

_Perhaps in another lifetime._

"Maybe you should eat something first."

I shake my head. My stomach is doing so many flip flops that I couldn't possibly hold anything down.

"I'll eat something when I wake up. Promise." My lips tremble at the last word. What's one broken promise? And technically I'm not lying. If I do ever wake up, I'll eat something. Like mom's homemade noodles.

"Well," Mako looks at me but doesn't see the deception on my face. "Okay. Get some rest. I'll tell Bolin to give you a couple more hours. He's worried sick."

I force myself not to flinch at the words. Of course Bolin is worried. He cares about me as much as I care about him. How I wish I could say goodbye to him. Even if he didn't know it was goodbye.

"Tell him I'm fine. Just tired." I smile at Mako but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

My heart feels like someone has ripped it from my chest, leaving a dark and empty hole in its place.

"I will." Mako leans down and hugs me. It's so shocking that it takes a moment for my brain to respond, telling my arms to hug him back. "We'll figure everything out, Korra. It'll be okay."

I silently nod into his chest, thankful that he can't see the fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. As Mako leaves the room, I have to bite down on my tongue to keep from opening my mouth. Anything I say now will just give me away.

_Goodbye. _

Mako gives me one last smile before shutting the door behind him.

I want to curl into a ball and cry until the pain stops. But I don't have any time to spare. There's this pull inside me, dragging me towards my bitter end. I want to fight it, to stay here just a few more days. But I'm living on borrowed time. The longer I wait, the longer the world has to go without its new Avatar.

Just outside my window, the world is silent as if it's grieving along with its broken Avatar. There are no animals running around. The trees stand still without the usual soft breeze that blows across Air Temple Island.

I walk to the other side of the island, away from the views of Republic City. No one sees me because no one is outside. Everyone is indoors, hiding. Another Equalist attack could strike at any moment. Tenzin won't risk losing anyone on the island.

When I reach my destination, I look up at the cloudy sky. The mood is fitting but part of me wishes the sun had come out despite the gloom that had settled over the island and city. It would have been nice to feel its rays one last time.

I don't look down at the water or rocks below. Instead, I look out to the horizon. I want the last thing I see to be the sea I love, not the rocks that will tear my body to shreds, ending my short life.

_Repeat the facts, Korra._

My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I'm in love with a firebender boy that drives me crazy. My best friend is a polarbear dog. I will always love and care about my teammates on the Fire Ferrets. My parents will love me no matter what I've done or will do.

I take a running leap, jumping into the empty air without hesitation. The last thing I see is the sun's rays peeking out on the horizon.

**01.01.13 12:01am**

"No!" Korra screamed as her body lashed out, arms and legs thrashing about.

"What? What is it?" The voice next to her sounded worried but alert.

"No! No! No!" Korra continued to scream. Images from her nightmare flashed through her mind.

_I failed. I failed them all. _

"Korra!" Amon grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Korra! It was just a dream! You're safe."

But it hadn't been just a dream and Korra was far from safe.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Korra spat into Amon's face. Blood boiled below the surface of her skin. Amon's eyes widened as he felt the surge of power radiating off her. Korra clung to the power building up within her.

_My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. I am not weak. _

"Let go of me or I will kill you." Korra growled.

Amon released her but didn't move from where he sat with his knees on either side of her. He looked at her as if she had slapped him.

Korra hardened her heart against the pain in Amon's eyes. This was the man that had destroyed her life. He'd taken everything away from her. And now, the Spirits were giving her a second chance. Mako and Bolin were even here. She could rebuild their friendships and it would be just as it had been before. Only this time, Amon wouldn't win. Korra would not fail the world again.

"Korra, that was a different life. I'm a different man." Amon whispered.

_So, he knew!_

That made it even worse. Amon had been lying to her all along, softening her up. He'd been raising her like a pig for slaughter.

"You're no man." Korra glared at him with as much hate as she could express with her eyes. "You're a monster."

"Just let me explain!" Amon reached towards her but froze when she flinched away from him. "Korra, I love-"

"GET OUT!" Korra shoved Amon, knocking him off of her.

"Wait!" Amon stood up, his hands held out as if to reassure her that he meant no harm.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Korra blasted a fireball at his feet in warning.

They both watched the flame until it died out. When Korra looked up at him, Amon was glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"As you wish." Amon's voice was even, betraying no emotion. If looks could kill, Korra would have doubled over and taken her last breath. Amon's eyes had more venom than a snake had in its entire body.

Without a glance across he shoulder, Amon left, silently closing the door on his way out.

Korra curled into a small ball and wept right there on the bed only hours ago her and Amon had made love on. She cried for her past life, for her friends and parents. She cried for all the time she had lost when she took her own life. She cried for the people she had failed and for the Avatar that had to take her place when she killed herself. But mostly, she cried for Amon. She cried for the man she thought he was, for the man she had fallen in love with.

_Oh, Spirits. What do I do?_

* * *

**Not gonna lie: I knew this chapter was coming eventually but nothing prepared me for this. The flashback or the scene between Korra and Amon. Because I knew this was happening in the following chapter, I was really able to appreciate the chapter before. This story has turned into something a lot bigger than I thought. It started as a joke and now it's turned into one of the longest stories I'll probably ever write. But I love these characters (despite the crap I put them through) and I love you readers. Your support is just as important as Korra and Amon are to this story. So thank you and I hope you guys will stick with me to The End. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is kinda like a parallel of the previous chapter I guess? Again it starts with a flashback but I didn't italicize it and it's in first person (Amon's). ****This chapter was originally going to pick up where the last one left off, in Korra's point of view and dealing with the aftermath of her own actions. But Amon wouldn't have any of that. He said he needed to get his side out there so this is what happened. **Sooooo... yeaaah. Enjoy!

* * *

My world is a dark abyss. I try to climb out of the hole I've buried myself into but each time I think I've reached my freedom, I realize I was digging the wrong way the whole time.

My name is Amon. It is a simple name yet it brings terror to those of Republic City. When I set out on this journey, I didn't mean for it to go so far. I thought Koh had given me a simple task. Take away the Avatar's bending and he would take care of the rest.

So, why do I feel so empty inside? Why do I feel so lost?

Koh was supposed to be my guide, leading me through the rough terrain of the path I had chosen.

"Amon?" My Lieutenant's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What part of 'do not disturb for any reason' do you not understand?" I growl at him without turning to face him where he stood in the doorway.

"It's urgent." From the sound of his voice, I know he isn't lying. The Lieutenant both admired and feared me. He would never lie to me nor would he barge into my private quarters unless something warranted it.

"If it's another group of benders trying to riot in the streets, you know how to handle it." Still, I face away from him with my hands clasp firmly behind my back.

My plan of taking the Avatar's bending hadn't gone as smoothly as I would have hoped. I had saved her for last, just as promised. I didn't want to risk her being a martyr. And yet, that was exactly what happened. I underestimated just how much benders worshiped their Avatar. Although I had hundreds, _thousands_, of non benders to support my cause, our take over of Republic City was on thin ice.

Benders around the city had united within a few hours of the final showdown between the Avatar and myself. Our armies had been able to divide them by force, causing them to split off into smaller rebellions. And yet they continued to resist. And I continued to take their bending.

Where was the Spirit Koh? The one who had come to me at such a young age when I was at my most vulnerable having just lost my entire family to a group of firebenders. Koh had promised me justice in return for a favor. After claiming my revenge, years went by and I didn't hear from Koh. Eventually I forgot about his 'favor' until he visited me just three years ago and told me his great plot to rid the world of bending.

And here I stood, surrounded by our success. Benders' numbers were dwindling fast. Although they resisted, we had the upper hand. It would only take days to secure Republic City and within months we would rid the entire world of bending. Forever.

Why wasn't Koh here to congratulate me? Was it because I hadn't done everything he'd asked?

No. I knew that wasn't the case. All he'd ask was for me to start a revolution and take away the Avatar's bending. In that order. My side of the bargain was complete. Now it was Koh's turn to return the fair.

When he'd first approached me with the task, I'd been able to argue that the sides of our deal weren't even. He'd only given me powers to fulfill his wishes. My revenge was just a convenience. I didn't just want revenge anymore. I wanted relief. Though, I didn't phrase it like that. I simply asked for him to take me to the Spirit World once I had fulfilled my duties. I was tired of war and benders and non benders alike.

"It's not another riot." The Lieutenant replied in a cautious voice.

It's almost enough to turn me around and face him. But my feet stand firm where they were. There was always a point in any conversation where I stopped asking questions. I didn't have to say anything. People usually got the hint to get straight to the point.

"The Avatar is dead."

The words where enough to demand my full attention.

"_WHAT?_"

The Lieutenant coward before me and wouldn't meet my intense gaze.

"I just received word. Sh-she killed herself."

This information changed everything. The Avatar wasn't supposed to die. The Avatar was strong enough to endure everything. Even as a child I had admired the power of the Avatar. And now in my adult years, the Avatar had been my only true rival.

"When?" My voice is low, dangerous. The Lieutenant can sense he only had moments to give me the information I sought before I took my anger out on the closest thing. Which just happens to be him.

"A few hours ago. They found her body torn up badly by some rocks around Air Temple Island. They didn't see any signs of struggle on the cliff above. It's been declared a suicide."

"Leave me." I turn my back to the man who had once been my most trusted companion. How could I explain the mixture of emotions coursing through me? I didn't even understand them myself.

I couldn't imagine a world without the Avatar in it. True, the Avatar had already been reborn. But it wasn't the same. If what Koh had told me was true, the Avatar would reincarnate but without the connect to the Spirit World and without any bending powers.

It's one thing to take the Avatar's bending but now she's gone. I'd pushed her to the breaking point. What did that say about me?

The Lieutenant leaves without another word, closing the door behind him.

"What now?" I ask myself.

My purpose had been fulfilled. I'd destroyed the Avatar and the Avatar Cycle. But even as I think those things, I know I'm not happy. I have a gut retching feeling that I've done something terribly wrong.

"Well done, my child." A chilling voice spoke before the Spirit reveals herself. A cold and dark wind fill the room with her presence. When her dark eyes meet mine, I refuse to look away and hold my ground.

I'd only ever met Loh, The Heart Stealer, once before. The Yin to her Yang, Koh, was my master. My only encounter with Loh had been brief. I couldn't have even been sure she remembered me until now.

"Where is Koh?" I ask, finding comfort in the fact I still had my mask on. With Koh, he'd steal your face for showing even a hint of emotion. I had no idea what set Loh off but I couldn't be too careful.

"He's," Loh pauses, cocking her head to the side. "busy at the moment." She finishes.

"With?" I prompt.

"The other Spirits." Loh confesses. "They are somewhat less than pleased with you two at the moment. I came here to offer my protection and help. It is now more important than ever to eradicate bending. Once it is completely wiped from this world, the Spirits will not be able to reverse it."

I pace back and forth for several minutes, taking in this new information.

What had I gotten myself into? I was supposed to be enjoying an infinite long vacation away from the troubles of benders and non benders. Koh had assured me he would take care of the aftermath.

"You are the only one who can lead us to victory, my child."

Loh's words pause me in mid-step. Koh had explained that the powers he bestowed upon me were for me alone. I'd asked him why he didn't just take care of the Avatar himself. He claimed Spirits couldn't wield the powers. Otherwise, he would have. But, he'd continued to explain, once the Avatar was dealt with, Koh himself could deal with all the other benders. And I had blindly believed him.

"Shall we finish what was started?" Loh asks. Her eyes tell me what her words will not.

I do not have a choice.

**01.01.13 12:01am**

"No!"

Amon was startled awake. His eyes darted around the room, searching the threat which frightened Korra.

"What? What is it?" He asked when he couldn't see anything out of place in the dark bedroom.

"No! No! No!" Korra continued to scream.

"Korra!" Amon grabbed her by both shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Korra! It was just a dream! You're safe." Amon took a stab in the dark that she'd had a nightmare. And who would blame her? The New World was dark and terrifying.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Korra spat into Amon's face.

Amon froze, his hands still holding tightly onto Korra's thin shoulders.

_She remembers._

Amon knew this would come one day. He'd hoped he would have more time. More time to prove himself to her. More time to show that he wasn't a monster. More time to show her he loved her.

"Let go of me or I will kill you." Korra growled.

Amon didn't doubt the threat. Korra was powerful and strong. Amon had powers too now but he would never dare use them against Korra. Even if it meant his own death.

He released her but didn't move from where he sat with his knees on either side of her. The pain in his chest was crippling. Amon searched Korra's eyes for any sign of the love she had shown him just a few hours ago. But all that greeted him was a burning hatred.

"Korra, that was a different life. I'm a different man." Amon pleaded.

Korra's eyes widened as she realized Amon had already known. He flinched from the betrayal in her eyes.

_I should have told her._

But he'd been so afraid he would lose her. And now he was.

"You're no man." Korra glared at him with so much hate it cut into Amon's heart. "You're a monster."

"Just let me explain!" Amon was desperate. He would tell her everything. He'd tell her about the Spirits, Koh and Loh. He'd confess Koh had given him the powers at a young age when he'd been impressionable. How Koh had filled his ears with lies about benders and the Avatar. He'd been so wrong; Amon knew that now. "Korra, I love-"

"GET OUT!" Korra shoved Amon, knocking him off of her and onto the floor.

"Wait!" Amon stood up and held his hands out, trying to show he meant her no harm.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Korra blasted a fireball at his feet in warning.

They both watched the flame until it died out. Amon glared at Korra.

"As you wish." Amon fell back on the voice he had used when addressing his Equalists. He hardened his heart against the pain that threatened to destroy him.

Korra had made herself perfectly clear. She'd already physically attacked him with her powers in the past and she would do it again. Amon didn't need any more scars from her or her bending.

_Koh was right. Benders are evil._

Without a glance behind his shoulder, Amon left.

"And so it begins." Amon whispered to himself.

He'd tried to outrun his past in another lifetime. He'd even tried to outrun it in this one. But it was there like a bird clawing into his shoulder, whispering into his ear dark truths he didn't want to know.

Amon's affair with Korra had been but a brief bump in the road. He hadn't loved her. A beast didn't know the word 'love'. It wasn't in his vocabulary. Korra had simply been a way to appease his physical desires. Nothing more. It was time Amon stopped trying to be something he wasn't. It was time he embraced the past.

It was time to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

**Not quite as emotional roller coaster as the previous chapter. I was going to continue on but it started to get lengthy so I broke it down. I'd loved to hear what you guys think! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**01.01.13 12:23am**

"AANG!" Korra screamed at the top of her lungs to the empty room. She didn't care if she had neighbors and if she did, she didn't care if she woke them up.

She hated Republic City. She hated the New World. She hated being the Avatar. She wanted to go back to swimming in her home country. Why had her and her mother-

"AANG!" Korra cried again. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now. But she had no one to turn to for comfort so she'd settle for giving Aang a piece of her mind.

Tossing the blankets away from her, Korra jumped out of bed and paced the apartment, mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid world. Stupid Rotters. Stupid end of the world bullshit." With each stupid thing she spoke of, Korra's anger deepened like a bad seed taking root into the soil. "Stupid elements. Stupid Spirits. Stupid fucking past life."

"Avatar Korra." Aang's calm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Korra growled, turning on where she expected Aang to be standing.

She had expected another person, like her. Someone who had gone through the apocalypse and then recalled his former life. Korra had not expected the glowing, almost transparent image of a man from her dreams. He looked the same, down to the other worldly garments and blue glow.

"You called upon me." Aang replied in that way only grown adults could manage. Korra may be an adult according to the Old World, but Aang was an ancient kind of adult. One that had seen things Korra wouldn't be able to imagine in her darkest nightmare.

"Why?" Korra barely managed to ask while trying to hold in the tears which threatened to escape.

"It was time." Aang's eyes held sympathy.

"Couldn't you have told me before- before…" Korra stopped herself; she couldn't allow herself to confess she had fallen in love with her sworn enemy.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Aang regarded her with a look her mother had given her several times throughout the course of her normal life.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Korra glared at him. She was in no mood to put up with his cryptic answers.

"I understand your frustrations and pain. But the world needs you now more than ever. You and Amon have set in motion things which cannot be undone. Your world is on the eve on battle. The Spirit World is unbalanced and the Avatars are struggling to maintain control of it. Now is not the time to mourn lost lovers. You will have time for that later." Aang replied in a firm voice.

Now that she looked, Korra could see the tension in his face. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth set in a frown. Whatever was happening in the Spirit World, Aang clearly thought he needed to be there and not answering to Korra's temper tantrums.

"What must I do?" Korra asked in a soft voice. She knew it was time to grow up. The New World was constantly changing, throwing punches at her at every turn. She couldn't hold on to the girl she had once been. She couldn't hold on to what she and Amon had.

"Look within yourself. Find the power you hold and learn to not only use it but control it. I would guide you more if I could but there is no time. I must return to the Spirit World at once." As he said the words, Aang began to fade away.

"Wait!" Korra cried.

She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for any of it. If she couldn't defeat Amon in her past life, how would she be able to in this one? She didn't have any bending masters to help train her. She was only twenty years old, not even able to legally drink yet. How was she supposed to save her world?

"What about Amon? How do I defeat him this time?"

"The world must be balanced. Without light there is no dark. Without love there is no hate. Without peace there is no war. Without good there is no evil. This is the Avatar's purpose; to bring balance to the world." Aang was no longer in the room with her yet his voice echoed all around.

"What the actual _fuck_ does that even mean?" Korra threw her hands up. She was nowhere closer to having any of the answers she needed.

_Knock, knock!_

The tapping at the door was a relief. At least she could avoid coming up with a plan for a few more minutes.

"Coming!" Korra shouted. She dashed into the bathroom, checking to make sure her face didn't look like she had been crying. Which, of course, it did.

_Oh, well. I can always play it off and say I was smoking weed. _

It was something Korra had never done. She was almost as straight edged as they came. But she'd prefer someone think she had been doing drugs rather than crying over the man who had pushed her to suicide in her past life.

Korra checked the peep-hole. On any other night, she'd be surprised to have a visitor at this hour. But seeing as it was New Year's, it wasn't entirely strange.

The man who had brought the party invitation earlier stood outside Korra's door. She hadn't realized how much she had been hoping it was Amon coming back until she saw that he wasn't him at all.

"Pull yourself together. Amon is a monster." Korra mumbled to herself.

Korra flung open the door and glared at the short man. He wasn't the source of her anger but he was intruding. Korra would rather be punching a wall than listening to whatever this guy had to say.

"Er," The man fidgeted when Korra didn't say anything. "Good evening, Ms. Korra."

Still Korra glared at him. There was absolutely no reason for him to be here.

_Unless someone complained about the noise._

"What?" Korra finally asked, feeling bad for her rudeness.

"Our leader was upset that you and your guest did not attend the New Year's Eve party. He sent this letter." The man held out a shaking hand holding a crisp, white envelope.

"Thanks. Is that all?" Korra asked as she took the letter.

"Yes." The man did a quick bow before running off down the hallway, clearly relieved to have completed his task.

Korra regretted opening the letter as soon as she read the first words.

_Avatar Korra,_

_I know who you are and the powers you possess. It would be in your best interest to follow my lead. We shall discuss this further over tea. Expect me at 12:30pm sharp. _

_-President Tarrlok._

_P.S. I hope the clothes I provided will do. _

"Fuck!" It was the only word that came to mind. There was nothing else to say.

Korra crumbled the letter into a tight ball in her fist. When that was satisfying enough, she heated her hand until a small flame consumed the paper.

"_President. Tarrlok_." Korra growled the name like a curse.

It all made sense now. Amon had been setting her up from the very beginning. Hadn't he mentioned he was looking for his brother when he and Korra first met? And hadn't Tarrlok lied to Korra in their past lives about Amon being a man named Noatak, Tarrlok's brother?

Amon had been right. There was no possible way to get a city up and running like this only a week after the end of the world. Not unless someone knew what was going to happen and made preparations for it.

Tarrlok was a sleazy politician. He had been both in his former life and clearly in this one as well. The Tarrlok Korra had known would have leapt at the chance to seize the highest ranking office of power.

The question was, who here actually knew who they were and therefor, remembered Korra?

Mako and Bolin hadn't acted like they recognized her. Nor had Lin.

_Lin!_

The officer Korra had met at the base camp the brothers had taken them to! Korra hadn't even made the connection until this point.

"Focus, Korra." She took a deep breath. There wasn't time to get lost in past memories. She had to make a list of any and all potential enemies.

_And then?_

And then she was getting the hell out of dodge. She couldn't sit here, waiting for Tarrlok or someone else to come along and blackmail her into being their secret weapon. Korra needed to find a place where she could focus on mastering all four elements. Then she would come back and fix things.

Republic City would be fine until then. People were safe here. Rotters (as Korra had taken to calling them) weren't anywhere in the city. The only benders she had seen so far were the healers and Bolin. She assumed Mako and Lin already knew of their bending abilities.

"So, on a list of enemies we have," Korra found it was much easier to focus if she spoke out loud. "Amon, Tarrlok. Hiroshi and Amon's Lieutenant haven't been seen yet but knowing my luck, they'll show up sometime in the not far enough away future."

Amon and Tarrlok were clearly the biggest threats. They both recalled their past lives. Which meant they remembered working together. Korra wouldn't be surprised if Amon had been in on the building of Republic City. Perhaps Amon and Tarrlok had even planned out Amon and Korra's meeting, ensuring that the Avatar would come to the little city they had constructed.

_Every thing Amon said was a lie. _

"That bastard!" Korra lashed out at the poor flowers resting in a vase on the table with a burst of flame.

Maybe mastering the elements wouldn't take as long as she'd feared. It appeared that bending came easier when she was pissed off. And boy, was she pissed. She had never felt so used in her life. Used and weak and powerless. Three words Korra never would have dreamed to be called.

_Am I not the Avatar? Am I not the most powerful bender in the world?_

Even before she'd known she was the Avatar, Korra had been anything but weak and she'd never allowed a man to use her. Years training as a swimmer had made her body lean, toned, and strong.

_So what if the world ended? So what if you lost your mother and probably you father as well? _

Aang was right. There would be time for mourning later. Later as in after Korra kicked Amon's ass. No man had been allowed to use her like she was a piece of shit. And she wouldn't allow any man to get away with it.

Korra smiled as she flexed her muscles. Glancing down at herself, Korra realized that, though she may be in the frame of mind, she looked nothing like a fighter. She was sporting Amon's shirt, bare feet, and what felt like bed head.

_I'm a warrior. I'm the Avatar. _

Korra latched onto the thought. She _was_ a warrior, a fighter. Amon may have broken her in their past lives but he wouldn't break her in this one. Things were different. Korra was different.

Browsing through the clothes Tarrlok had selected for her, Korra discovered that there wasn't even a shadow of a doubt Tarrlok remembered their former lives.

Shades of blue greeted her. Fur boots, and a brown bear pelt completed the ensemble she had once worn. Modern day clothes were thrown into the mix. Jeans and tank tops, boots and belts, things Korra had once worn back when the world had been a simpler place.

Korra selected a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, brown leather boots, and long blue armbands. Then she decided to rummage through the clothes meant for Amon.

_It's not like he'll need them. _

She was rewarded with a thick, brown leather jacket. It was a bit warn, reminding her of the one her father had saved from his 'Glory Days'.

After a long shower, Korra tried on the outfit. The jacket's sleeve were too long, forcing Korra to roll them up, revealing the dark blue bands that covered her skin almost clear up to her shoulder with a light grayish blue stripe just below her elbow.

It would do until she could find more battle ready clothing.

Korra brushed her hair into a high ponytail. She held it up with one hand as she searched the bathroom sink for a hair tie. In the second to last draw, Korra paused. Resting in the drawer all alone were three blue hair bands, the ones she had used to keep her hair pulled into three different ponytails with: one on top and two on either side of her face.

Of course they weren't the same ones. That was simply impossible.

It took several tries to get her hair into the three different ponytails. And once she had it just right, she couldn't bring herself to take them out. It seemed right. Perhaps she wasn't the same girl but Korra would honor the person she had once been. When she faced Amon, she'd force him to remember what he had done to her. And she would get her justice.

Korra smiled at her reflection. She felt good, strong.

She grabbed her dirty clothes off the floor in the bedroom. She didn't want to leave anything behind for Tarrlok to see. The clothes had been discarded all throughout the room. She grabbed her shirt where it had been thrown into the corner. Her jeans where next to the bed. When Korra lifted them up, a small object dropped from the pocket and rolled under the bed.

"Ugh!" Korra grumbled. Now that she was dressed right, she wanted to get out of this apartment as soon as humanly possible. Getting down on her hands and knees, Korra fumbled for the trinket until her fingers grasped a small wooden object.

She drew it out into the light only to drop it again in shock.

How could Korra have forgotten about Amon's Christmas present?

The White Lotus tile meant something in their former life. It had once been an order which helped Aang fight the Fire Nation. And in Korra's life, the White Lotus had protected her, watched out for her.

Had Amon known the meaning behind it? Where had he really gotten it? Surely it hadn't just been lying in some gas station like he'd claimed.

Deciding to figure out the answers later, Korra tucked the small tile into her pocket and tossed the old clothes into the trash bin.

Before she slipped out of the door, Korra grabbed three knives from the kitchen counter. The longest one, she stuck into her back waste band, wrapped in a washcloth so as not to cut herself (again), the other ones were tucked into either boot. The knives would do for now. They're weren't the best fighting weapons, but there was no way in hell Korra would face the New World on her own without some form of a weapon.

Korra didn't look back as she closed the door. She didn't want to see the apartment dark and empty. It had been such a beacon of hope, of a chance at a new life. She wanted to remember the good, not the pain.

**01.01.13 3:33am**

Korra traveled through the streets of Republic City at a brisk pace. She kept her head down low, hoping none of the drunkards walking the streets would remember her face in the following days. Tarrlok was sure to search for her. He wouldn't make her out as a criminal. No, he had bigger plans for her.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" A man shouted from where he stumbled on the opposite side of the street.

"Alright, that's enough!" The officer called from the corner, making his way towards the man. "Let's go." He grabbed the man's collar, dragging him in the opposite direction.

Korra kept her head down and tried not to make eye contact with either one of them. She was only about a mile from the apartment she had stayed in. The city seemed to stretch on in all directions. It hadn't seemed as large when she and Amon had looked down on it from their high rise apartment.

The suspicion Korra had earlier about the city being prepared before the world ended deepened. The city still had power, it had officers patrolling the streets, the only other people on the streets were those going home from the long winded New Year's party. No one looked like they were without a bed to sleep in. There were even shops with signs saying 'Closed for Party! Come back tomorrow afternoon!" as if they were still opened for business, selling goods like most of the world's population hadn't died just over a week ago.

Korra walked a few more blocks until businesses finally died out and warehouse took their places. She was reaching the outskirts of town and would soon be free, on her way to mastering the elements and one step closer to dealing out the justice Amon deserved.

"Are you shitting me!" Korra shouted into the night.

What had Amon said the day before?

_"So, we just live like caged animals?"_

The city was surrounded on all sides by a deep canyon, only passable if an earthbender was present. Korra may be the Avatar, but she hadn't even been able to bend a tiny rock into the air, let alone an entire bridge.

Korra had nowhere to run. If she couldn't escape the city, it was very likely Amon hadn't either. No, he was somewhere in the city, walking the dark streets. Korra was trapped, caged up like an animal, just as Amon had said. And she could expect Tarrlok at 12:30pm sharp.

* * *

**I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems a bit flat... But perhaps that's just me being picky. **

**Anywho! I always love those scenes were a character goes all "bitch mode ****activated" and puts on dark clothes, grabs some weapons, and goes off ready to take down anything standing in their way. Which is what I was going for. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
